<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【POT/龍櫻、TF】青春住了誰（全） by penny510315</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488715">【POT/龍櫻、TF】青春住了誰（全）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315'>penny510315</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:59:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning<br/>主角：龍崎櫻乃（鋼琴家）、越前龍馬（醫學生）<br/>配角：手塚國光、不二周助等人<br/>ＣＰ：龍櫻（75%）、塚不二（25%）<br/>文風：正劇、HE、短篇<br/>背景：現代架空<br/>關鍵字：雙手、青春<br/>一句話文案：幸福只不過等一切都不假思索 [1]<br/>備註：越前龍馬2019年生日賀文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Echizen Ryouma/Ryuuzaki Sakuno, Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>青春只不過雨後地上的霓虹。[1]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>序</strong>
</p><p><br/>龍崎櫻乃永遠不會想到自己會是以這樣的形式再度與越前龍馬相見。<br/>空間很小，她無處可逃，那名已經十五年未見的少年已然成為有為青年，對方的雙眼依舊大而有神，如貓似的瞳孔映出她的面貌，以及她驚訝的神情。<br/>「我說妳啊，怎麼還是這麼急躁？在醫院急躁是要趕去投胎？」越前嘆了一口氣，說道。<br/>龍崎臉上一紅，不敢與他對視，一低眉倒是發現越前的右腳卡在電梯門口。電梯門感應到障礙物，便又敞開門。龍崎聽腳步聲也曉得越前已經進到電梯裡，但她就是不敢抬頭看他。<br/>然而嗅覺先於視覺，龍崎很快便意識到撲鼻而來的消毒水味道。刺鼻的味道縈繞在狹小的空間，更令越前的存在感無法忽視。<br/>「不敢看我？」越前說道。<br/>龍崎猛然抬頭，越前的臉不曉得什麼時候已在她面前放大數倍，他幾乎只要再貼近一點便能吻了她。她太過專住他的面貌，英俊清秀的外貌，以至於沒發現越前那身白色長袍。<br/>「頭髮還是很長。」越前淡道，他邊說邊聞了她的頭髮，然後一滯。<br/>「怎麼了？」龍崎輕聲問道。她話一出口就想咬斷自己的舌頭，這麼久沒見面她第一句話居然不是問對方過得好不好。<br/>越前皺了皺眉，溫顏道：「龍崎，這麼久了你還是用同一款洗髮精嗎？」<br/>龍崎的臉又紅了起來。<br/>越前輕輕地笑了笑，說道：「我果然還是最喜歡這個味道，你是為了我所以沒有換洗髮精？」<br/>這問題究竟該怎麼回答是門學問，龍崎感覺到自己的臉都可以煎蛋了。<br/>只聽電梯叮了一聲，越前要去的樓層到了，見到越前踏出電梯的背影，龍崎這才鬆了一口氣。<br/>不過這都只是剛開始，該來的躲不掉，龍崎自己心底清楚，他佔據了她的青春她的時光，也佔據了她的心。<br/>龍崎花了很大的力氣才沒蠢到在電梯裡打電話給閨蜜小坂田朋香。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（01）<br/>越前走出了電梯，想起在電梯裡遇見龍崎的事情不由得沉思起來，他太過沉浸在自己的思緒，致使他用了額頭敲了辦公室的門。<br/>他揉了揉額頭，這一撞越前倒清醒了，一抬頭看著辦公室掛著的名牌，『神經外科主治醫師不二周助』。他正要伸手去握門把，不二倒先主動應門。<br/>「不二學長，還麻煩你開門。」越前訕笑道。<br/>不二笑了笑，說道：「這麼大的動靜，我還是幫你開門吧。」<br/>越前進到了辦公室裡面。不二的辦公室算是整齊，就是文獻跟病歷非常多，桌子與地板都堆滿了，所幸沙發很空，但這只是不二時常睡在辦公室的證明。<br/>「找地方坐吧。」不二淡道，他邊說邊繞到桌子旁，從一大疊病歷中抽了一份出來。<br/>「學長找我有什麼事？」越前問道。<br/>「有一件病例需要你負責，雖然不是你專科的，但放心我有請肝膽腸胃科大和主任協助你。」不二說道。<br/>越前一愣，反問道：「為什麼要特別指定我負責？」<br/>不二笑道：「神經外科需要的經驗越豐富越好，何況你還在大輪轉，不要質疑學長說的話喔。」<br/>越前瞪了不二一眼。<br/>他學長不二周助絕對是怪物，也就年長越前一歲半，已經成為了神經外科專科醫師並且被委與醫院重任，反觀自己因為打了三年的網球使學醫行程延後，現在仍在大輪轉。這個月剛好跟著不二在神經外科待著。<br/>所以不二這番話越前一點都無法反駁，他一低眉，不二已將病歷遞到他鼻子底下，他只得接過病例讀了起來。<br/>只是一看了一眼病患名稱，越前猛然抬頭，說道：「櫻乃？學長是因為這個原因才要我負責？」<br/>不二雙手抱胸，笑看著越前說道：「我還以為你們剛已打過照面了。」<br/>越前瞪大雙眼看著他，驚疑地道：「你安排的？」<br/>不二笑著搖頭道：「我哪這麼厲害，就是你剛才心神不寧的樣子，我只能猜測唯一能讓你驚波瀾的應該只有龍崎。」<br/>神算他學長，越前在心中暗道，他皺了皺眉頭，開言道：「總是瞞不過學長，可是我這個月跟著你，還要插手肝膽腸胃內科的病例，大和主任不會說話嗎？」<br/>不二笑道：「我們都商量好了，她的病例並不難處理，交給你我們都放心。」他頓了一頓，又道：「病患是龍崎的話你肯定會十二萬分精神應對。」<br/>越前一噎，面對不二他簡直無所遁形。<br/>「那就這麼說定了，你看一下她的病例，等等跟大和主任討論一下，我要先下班了。」不二淡道。<br/>本來在低頭看病例的越前聞言後立刻抬頭看著他。不二說認真的，對方正在收拾東西。越前揚聲問道：「你要下班？」<br/>不二點點頭，溫言道：「為了昨天川崎太太的腦動脈瘤手術我已經有快三天沒睡，今天下午本來沒班，不過龍崎的事情比較重要。你去找完龍崎看診後就沒事了，剩下的時間自己安排。」<br/>越前這才發現不二有多疲憊，眼下的黑眼圈快要掩飾不住，估計這三天他大概也沒時間吃飯。<br/>「你害怕問大和主任的話也可以打電話問我，腸胃內科我也算是擅長。」不二微笑道。<br/>越前瞪著不二，厲聲道：「請不要把胃不好還當作增進專業的本錢！」<br/>不二噗哧笑道：「你與其有時間在這裡監督學長，不如去追回真愛。」<br/>「你！」越前語塞。<br/>不二慢條斯理地道：「胃炎而已，卻需要時間調理。慢慢調理吧，總會改善的。你可以在這裡研究病歷完再離開，記得幫我把門反鎖就好。」<br/>說完，不二便離開了，越前看著他的背影。<br/>不二剛才說要慢慢調理，調理有兩件事要調理。比如龍崎的身體，再比如他與她之間的關係。<br/>特別是後者，兩人的關係，雖然不是什麼急症，但總需要時間恢復。<br/>不二簡單的一句話，一語雙關，越前愣愣地說不出話來。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（02）<br/>輪到龍崎去看診的時候，櫃台護士卻讓龍崎稍等一下。<br/>「抱歉，我們大和主任臨時有會議要開，會讓另一位醫師過來接手，望您莫怪。」護士歉然道。<br/>龍崎微笑道：「沒關係。」<br/>「那您稍作一下，我看越前醫師回來診間了沒有。」護士為笑道。<br/>龍崎瞪大雙眼問道：「你剛才說哪位醫師？」<br/>「越前醫師。」護士應道。<br/>咦？是龍馬嗎？龍崎心中驚疑萬分，雖說上一刻才在電梯裡遇到，但東大附醫這麼大的醫院這麼多醫師怎麼就讓她遇見了他？她正要開口詢問，然而從診間傳來清楚的聲音回答了她的問題。<br/>「本田小姐，可以請龍崎小姐進來診間了。」那人道，聲音令她熟悉無比，像是春風吹過，像是大提琴的聲音一般。<br/>這聲音卻扣緊她的心弦，心跳也不由得加快起來。龍崎到現在仍沒想起自己是怎麼走進越前的診間裡。</p><p>越前大概換過了衣服，身上消毒水的味道總算沒這麼強烈。龍崎抬頭看著他，對方還是很好看，似乎靜立在眼前就足夠成為比櫻花瓣飛舞更優雅的風景。<br/>「腸胃有哪裡不舒服？」越前開言問道。<br/>龍崎連忙回過神來，差點忘了自己是來看病，一迎上越前墨綠色的雙眸，她又想低下頭，不過越前審視的目光像在診治她。<br/>「臉色蒼白，也太瘦，龍崎你這十年到底有沒有好好吃東西？」越前正色問道。<br/>「啊？」龍崎一愣。<br/>「作為一位鋼琴家，你能把自己搞出慢性胃炎我也真服了你。」越前嘆道。<br/>龍崎聞言，連忙反駁道：「我就偶爾會忘記吃飯。」<br/>越前挑眉覆誦道：「偶爾？」<br/>龍崎無力地垂下肩膀，說道：「你知道的，我有容易緊張的毛病。即便已經很熟悉在公開場合演奏鋼琴，但還是會緊張。雖然已經不像以前會從頭抖到腳，胃痛卻在所難免。」<br/>越前沉思起來，在病例書上潦草地寫了幾個英文單字，才對龍崎道：「會悶痛嗎？有沒有反胃感？飯前飯後有火燒心的症狀嗎？」<br/>龍崎低著頭道：「只有悶痛，你說的後面兩個症狀我都沒有。」<br/>越前鬆了一口氣，所幸可以排除胃潰瘍的症狀。他點點頭，又道：「伸出手腕。」<br/>龍崎喔了一聲，連忙將手放到了桌上。<br/>袖口漏出一節細白手腕連帶那雙鋼琴家獨有的漂亮雙手，越前差點忘記自己的本來目地。他咳了一聲，伸出兩指探了龍崎的脈搏。脈搏穩定地跳動，就是心跳偏快了一些，他猜想她在緊張。<br/>診斷了一會兒，越前收回手，說道：「是不是有點貧血？月經有正常嗎？」<br/>龍崎臉紅了起來，不過她還是點點頭回應越前的問話。<br/>「慢性胃炎，你應該知道這是需要長時間調理的病。這一季還有表演或是比賽嗎？」越前正色問道。<br/>龍崎搖了搖頭，低聲應道：「沒有。我的經紀人讓我好好休息，並且把病養好。」<br/>越前低著頭邊寫病例邊道：「何止要養病，你還得把身體養得強健一點。」<br/>龍崎訝異地看著越前，若她沒有聽錯，越前的語氣透著不悅，然而她的心卻暖暖的。然後她看著越前放下筆並將病例書遞給自己。<br/>「你把這個拿去櫃台，順便拿健保卡回來，我送你回家。」越前道。<br/>「咦？」龍崎驚疑了一聲。<br/>越前聳聳肩，說道：「我就是特別來看你的，大和醫師等等就會回來接續看診，我今天的任務也結束了。」他頓了一頓，反問道：「誰載你過來醫院的？」<br/>龍崎正要回答，可自己的手機在這時候響了起來，跳出小坂田名字。她想接電話，可越前的動作快過她太多。<br/>「小坂田，是我，越前。我會送櫻乃回去，電話我掛了。」說完越前要掛電話之前，龍崎隔著老遠都聽得到小坂田的尖叫聲。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（03）<br/>越前是開車送龍崎回去的。坐在副駕駛的龍崎偷偷地瞥了越前開車的樣子，十五歲的少年已然成長成為開車熟練的青年，一切恍如隔世。<br/>只聽得啪搭一聲，龍崎一低眉，發現越前解開了她的安全帶。<br/>「原來你住這裡，不過這種公寓有地方可以練琴嗎？」越前認真地問道。<br/>龍崎解釋道：「公寓有專屬的琴房，雖然只是立琴但如果只練技法也綽綽有餘。如果要演奏琴的話，這裡離藝大也近，借琴房練琴沒問題的。」<br/>越前皺眉看著她，說道：「練個琴還挺麻煩。」<br/>龍崎微笑道：「我就看中這裡的生活機能，而且也習慣啦。」<br/>越前道：「我以為職業鋼琴家都要練八個小時的鋼琴，你這樣練琴不就常常被受限？」<br/>龍崎搖搖頭，說道：「公寓管委會知道我是職業鋼琴家，會留一間琴房給我，我偶爾為住戶彈琴算是繳交琴房使用費。」<br/>越前瞭然，他又問道：「那這裡怎麼停車？」<br/>龍崎想了一下，說道：「地下室有附設停車場，我當初有買兩個車位。我自己不開車，但朋友們偶爾來找我的時候可以停那裡。」她意識到都是越前在問她問題，便道：「那你呢，住哪裡，從這裡回去會不會繞路？」<br/>越前咧嘴笑了出來，說道：「為了隨時on call，自然住的離醫院不遠，不過都在市區，開車的話沒有繞路的問題，你不必操心。」<br/>龍崎臉上一紅，連忙道：「我就怕麻煩你。」<br/>結果兩人在車上你問我答下，總算是追上了對方的生活近況。<br/>作為職業鋼琴家的龍崎，偶爾會開演奏會，其餘收入來源則在藝大兼課。十年前在里茲鋼琴大賽一戰成名的她擠身了頂兼鋼琴家之流，不過她更愛好自己靜靜地彈鋼琴，早些年還有世界巡迴演奏會，至今場數已大量減少，然而從她錄製的專輯中她精進的技巧則沒瞞住，許多音樂界的人物希望她能夠再回到舞台上。未料胃部的毛病已然困擾著她。<br/>越前龍馬則在初中畢業後到美國精進球技，打了三年的青少年盃，戰績不俗。然因母親越前倫子在車站因貧血暈倒時，讓他萌生學醫的念頭。於是在他二十一歲拿下法網公開賽冠軍，也是生涯第一座大滿貫時便宣布退役，並且回到書本上。三年後考進了東大醫學院，至今是還在輪轉的醫學生。<br/>對上了時間線，兩人一直在錯過對方。<br/>「龍崎，你應該曉得車子待機久了電瓶會沒電吧？」越前突然問道。<br/>龍崎一驚，瞥了儀錶板的時間才發現原來自己已經在越前的車上待了四十分鐘，她連忙打開車門下車，但越前無意開啟中控鎖，龍崎茫然地看著他。<br/>「我給你一個建議，就當作答謝我送你回來，你陪我吃頓飯。」越前正色道。<br/>龍崎笑嘆了一口氣，只得點頭道：「我知道了，你跟我上來吧，我做幾道家常菜給你吃。你現在應該不挑口了吧？」<br/>越前聳聳肩，說道：「理論上還是挑剔，不過若是你做的菜我會全部吃完。」<br/>龍崎笑瞪著越前道：「所以這才是你的真正目的，蹭飯吃。」<br/>越前不置可否地點點頭，又道：「跟知道你住哪裡。」<br/>「咦？難不成你打算接我上下課？」龍崎驚疑地問道。<br/>越前好笑地看著龍崎，應道：「你想什麼呢，我一個醫生，下班時間很不固定。我是希望以後能找你蹭飯吃，你放心，買菜錢我會負責。」<br/>龍崎連忙道：「不不不，那多不好意思，只是菜錢而已我還是出的起。」<br/>越前挑眉道：「我就是要你不好意思，這樣才會給我做菜，你也一起吃。養好你的胃，也養好我的胃。」<br/>龍崎無法反駁越前，只得紅著臉答應。</p><p>不過等到越前真正來到她的公寓，等到她已經做了一桌的菜，越前反而躺在沙發上睡著了。<br/>她雙手插著腰嘆了一口氣，龍崎已然看出來越前太過疲憊，她輕手輕腳地來到越前旁邊，在他耳旁低聲道：「要起床吃飯了嗎？陪我吃。」<br/>越前猛然睜開眼，赫然發現龍崎的臉離自己很近，他都能數出她有幾根眼睫毛。龍崎見他醒了待要離開，越前連忙抓住龍崎的手臂。<br/>「龍馬。」龍崎低著頭道。<br/>她說的兩個字在越前心底激起漣漪，兩人相處到現在，這是她第一次喊他名字。<br/>「龍馬，我們吃飯吧，不然菜要涼了。」龍崎道。不過越前沒有要放開她的意思。<br/>「櫻乃，你討厭我嗎？」越前問道。<br/>龍崎的心跳得飛快，她努力讓自己聲音平靜，應道：「你在說什麼，快起來吃飯。」<br/>「你討厭我嗎？」越前又問了一次。<br/>龍崎無力地垂下肩膀，她嘆道：「我已為我已經表現得夠明顯。」<br/>越前突然哈哈大笑，他手臂輕扯，龍崎重心不穩跌入他的懷抱裡。<br/>龍崎待要說些什麼，越前很快打斷她。<br/>「雖然進度有點快，但讓我抱一下，一下就好。我本來打算吻你的，那就下次吧。櫻乃，雖然在醫院裡遇到你實在不合時宜，但能再度相遇真是太好了。」越前道。<br/>臉貼在越前胸膛的龍崎，聞著那熟悉又心安的味道，她腦中卻閃過『福禍相依』這個詞。<br/>戀愛漫遊中，想念的終究會相遇。青春不曾迷失，戀愛也是。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（04）<br/>越前並沒有說謊，作為醫生的他極其忙碌，下班時間也相當不固定。這是龍崎為越前送了幾次便當後發現的。<br/>而龍崎來了幾次醫院之後也與櫃檯護士混熟起來，護士們各個都是會看人的人精，看出了越前與龍崎之間的關係，便也時常為他們製造機會。多半時候越前表現得遠比龍崎還要大方許多。<br/>「唉呀，看來我們東大醫院的單身男神又要少一個。」櫃檯護士田中笑著嘆道，她邊說邊接過龍崎手裡熱騰騰的便當。<br/>「你就省點心吧，人家可是與越前醫師是青梅竹馬。」另一名貴台護士白川笑應道。<br/>她們兩人邊說邊麻利地把手邊事情完成。<br/>龍崎被她們說得臉紅，只得道：「越前醫師很受護士們歡迎嗎？」<br/>白川護士看著龍崎，笑著應道：「是啊，不過他很專情。坦白說我曾向他告白過，越前醫師總說有喜歡的人。」<br/>「咦？」龍崎瞪大眼看著白川護士，結果白川護士如此坦白，她反而很訝異。<br/>白川護士雙手一攤，笑道：「現在我總算知道是龍崎小姐啦！」<br/>田中護士笑瞪了白川護士一眼，嗔道：「龍崎小姐你別理她，她雖然說的都是真的，不過我們都結婚啦，所以希望你與越前醫師能夠好事近。」<br/>龍崎臉又更紅了，她輕咳一聲，轉移話題，說道：「越前醫師這個月份似乎非常忙碌，是大輪轉到哪個科別？」<br/>「神經外科，越前醫師現在跟在不二教授旁邊。神經外科是出了名的操，手術時間都是十五小時以上的，而不二教授接的台更是我院最高難度的病症。」田中護士解釋道，她看了龍崎的反應，又道：「你放心，不二教授人很溫柔。」<br/>「不二教授？」龍崎驚訝地道。在醫院遇見越前已令她夠驚訝，難道是她知道的那個不二？不二學長？<br/>田中護士與白川護士對看一眼，白川護士道：「我有聽說越前醫師與不二教授過去就是學長學弟，難不成龍崎小姐也認識不二教授？」<br/>龍崎用力地點點頭，她陡然間想起越前總會有半天或一天的時間能好好陪她，這樣想想搞不好是不二學長刻意安排。<br/>「世界真小呢。這樣說的話，龍崎小姐開不會也知道心外的手塚醫師吧？」田中護士正色道。<br/>「喂，你會不會太八卦了。」白川護士瞪了田中護士一眼，訓斥道。她轉頭對龍崎道：「抱歉，這些問題可能太私人，你也曉得我們坐櫃台就是八卦集中站，希望沒冒犯到你。」<br/>龍崎噗哧笑了出來，應道：「沒事，我也認識手塚醫師，如果你說手塚國光醫師的話。」<br/>「哇！」田中護士與白川護士驚呼一聲。<br/>「不過跟著他們應該挺辛苦的吧？」龍崎正色問道。<br/>她不自覺地想起在青學網球隊的時期，手塚的嚴厲眾所皆知。不二的話估計也是對專業極其認真，這樣的態度肯定不會對醫學生放水。<br/>「可以學到很多東西，我是聽clerk這麼說的。」田中護士笑道。<br/>龍崎笑了笑，真是委婉的回答。<br/>三人又說著話，直到下午門診開始。只是這次越前太忙，沒辦法親自來拿便當或是陪她一起吃飯，龍崎有些小失落，然而想到越前可能被不二學長治得不行又忍不住笑出來。<br/>不二的個性龍崎還是清楚的，能夠放人早就把越前還給她。<br/>龍崎踏出醫院的當下心情相當好，微風吹來是新鮮空氣的味道。可想起今天大概又無法見到越前便又皺起眉頭。<br/>「啊，好想見到龍馬。」龍崎忍不住想著。<br/>明明才一天不見，龍崎卻對越前思念不已。思念的心情應該可以演奏出一首鋼琴小夜曲。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（05）<br/>越前為不二蓋上了毛毯，並嘆了一口氣。本來想說晚上可以奔回去龍崎的公寓與她吃個宵夜，但不二的樣子他實在無法放著不管。<br/>接連兩台二十五小時以上的手術，越前光跟了第二台刀到最後頭都有些天旋地轉，何況不二在兩台刀之間只休息不到兩個小時，聽第一助理醫師說他中間只喝了一杯黑咖啡就上刀了。<br/>超過七十個小時沒睡覺也沒進食，難怪肝膽腸胃內科的大和醫師以及他自己另一位待在心臟外科擔任住院醫師的手塚學長都說過神經外科醫師真的不是一般人在幹的。<br/>照對方睡得如此昏天暗地，越前實在很不確定不二在四小時後的課能夠順利醒來。到底是要在這裡等他醒還是要回公寓，越前開始猶豫起來，直到不二的辦公室有人敲了門。<br/>越前應了門，見到門口那人後長舒了一口氣，是手塚。<br/>「手塚社長。」越前咧嘴笑道。<br/>「別叫我社長。」手塚嘆道。<br/>越前聳聳肩，笑道：「習慣了，實在太難改了。」他邊說邊側身讓手塚進到辦公室裡。<br/>手塚橫了越前一眼。事實上越前只有在私下才會這麼叫，平日裡都稱他手塚醫師。他朝沙發看了一眼，說道：「他怎麼樣？」<br/>「熟睡了。」越前正色道。<br/>手塚點點頭，越過越前來到不二旁邊，他蹲下身仔細看著對方的面容。<br/>所有疲憊在不二臉上無所遁形，眼下的黑眼圈深到快要隱藏不住，輕淺緩和的呼吸彷彿連天塌下來都沒睡眠重要。<br/>「你回去吧，我看著他。」手塚淡道。<br/>「咦？」越前驚訝地瞪大眼。<br/>手塚續道：「沒你的事了，他醒後也會對你這麼說。好好休息，我記得他有指派報告給你要後天交。」<br/>越前一愣，他沒想過自己在不二底下的情況連手塚都知道得一清二楚。<br/>「龍崎已經回來，你沒回去她肯定在等門。晚睡對胃病患者的影響我相信你心裡有數。」手塚道。<br/>越前臉上一紅，不悅地道：「容我提醒手塚社長，不二學長四個小時後要幫研究生上課。你在這裡待著是在盯著他會不會記得醒來嗎？」<br/>然後越前見到極其難得的景象，手塚居然笑了出來。<br/>手塚輕笑道：「他會醒來的。除非有無法脫身的急台，不然不二的缺課率是零。」<br/>越前愣了愣，該說他不意外嗎？如果是不二學長的話。手塚自信無比的反應倒直接道出他對不二的信賴與驕傲。<br/>這大概也不難理解，手塚與不二同年度進到東大醫學系，不二硬是早手塚兩年完成學業並且拿到醫師資格，出挑的表現在二十六歲完成大輪轉與外科醫師訓練，專科訓練上因深受前輩們青睞，早早便帶在身邊學習神經外科手術，二十九歲主刀完成號稱難度榜上有名腦動脈瘤切除手術後開始在東大神經外科擔當起主刀高難度手術的重要任務。<br/>越前本來以為手塚跳級擔任心臟外科住院醫師已經夠可怕了，結果他的學長一個比一個更厲害。當年的青學雙雄放在認何領域都優秀得讓人敬仰。<br/>手塚看出了越前的心思，說道：「你別急，有我們在。」<br/>越前低著頭看著蹲在不二前面的手塚，正色道：「我會成為比你們更優秀的外科醫師。」<br/>手塚轉過身仰頭看著他，應道：「我會等那一天，也期待那天的到來。」<br/>這景象極其熟悉，十八年前發生在天橋之下的網球場，十八年後則在不二的辦公室裡。地點變了，說的話倒是大同小異。<br/>「全神貫注地上吧。」手塚淡道。<br/>對方肯定是故意的，越前咧嘴笑了出來，說道：「等著看吧，我不會讓你失望的，手塚社長。」</p><p>越前離開辦公室之後才陡然想起過去學生時期曾上過手塚跟不二的課。兩人都說了類似的話：「當醫師應尊重生命，謹此而已。」<br/>然後他看見了兩位學長在醫院的手術台上及診間裡，用行為、態度與生命體現了這句話。<br/>再接著越前後知後覺地想起他忘記買宵夜回家，然而在他開門的瞬間一陣清粥的香氣撲鼻而來，他待要說些什麼，她卻已撲到他懷裡。<br/>「龍馬，歡迎回家。」龍崎輕笑道。<br/>越前摟著龍崎嬌軟的身子輕笑出來，兩人將近兩天未見，不過有這個懷抱就足夠了。<br/>就足夠了，這麼契合的懷抱。<br/>小別勝新婚，他抱著她，貪戀她身上的味道與溫柔鄉。<br/>幸福只不過等一切都不假思索，謹此而已。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（06）<br/>「抱歉，讓你等門，下次我會盡量先聯繫你。」越前抱著龍崎，歉然說道。<br/>龍崎輕笑道：「我就想看著你回來。而且我能體諒喔，跟著不二學長肯定非常辛苦。」<br/>越前一愣，想起不二的樣子，那樣子說不辛苦是不可能的。連天才都必須全力以赴，他看著都心疼。然而他幫上忙的地方卻相當有限，思及此，越前有些自責起來。<br/>龍崎感覺到越前細微的情緒變化，連忙問道：「發生什麼事了，你跟不二學長之間？」<br/>越前笑著搖頭，說道：「我跟他之間都還好，只是他連開兩個台就是累壞了。跟著他才發現學長這麼瘦是因為三餐都無法定時吃。」<br/>龍崎瞭然，溫言道：「要不，我也一起準備他的便當？」<br/>越前親了龍崎的額頭，苦笑道：「不必了，他是沒時間吃。」他頓了一頓，又道：「你放心，還有手塚學長在，他會盯著他。」<br/>龍崎舒了一口長氣，笑道：「好吧，如果需要的話我可以為他們做便當。」她才說完，感覺到自己手腕一緊，一低眉發現是越前緊握著她的手腕。<br/>越前嘆道：「也不必，做為病人你只需要顧好你自己就足夠，少讓我操心。」<br/>龍崎臉上一紅。越前大概進化了，現在可以不害臊地表現對她的關心。<br/>「還有我實在很驚訝，彷彿我到哪裡都是看著兩位學長的背影。」越前有些挫敗地道。<br/>網球社也好，東大醫院也好，手塚與不二的存在像是兩座高山。<br/>龍崎聞言，噗哧笑了出來。<br/>「你笑什麼？」越前沒好氣地瞪了龍崎一眼，問道。<br/>龍崎笑道：「你真的這樣想嗎？我覺得能拿下大滿貫冠冠軍的龍馬也很不容易呀，況且那樣的成就卻毅然決然地退出網壇而跑來當醫生，光是這個決定也很了不起呀！」<br/>越前驚訝地看著龍崎，他的眼神從驚訝、疑惑到瞭然，最後那如貓一般的雙眼滿是笑意，他收緊手臂，笑道：「你真的這麼覺得？」<br/>龍崎有些不好意思地道：「是真的。若是龍馬的話，無論什麼事情都能做得很好吧？比如打網球，我努力了一輩子也很難與龍馬好好對打一場。」<br/>越前哈哈大笑，聽了龍崎的話他心情大好。<br/>「抱歉，我真的不太會講話，那要不要聽我彈琴？」龍崎赧然道。<br/>「現在？」越前問道。<br/>龍崎輕笑道：「沒有人在六點多跟公寓借琴房的啦，連我也不行。不過可以聽一點我灌錄的專輯。雖然沒有臨場感覺深刻，但一些細節我想我的音響應該還是能表現出來。」<br/>「那好吧。」越前笑道，連忙放開龍崎，然後看著她在播放機上放了一張蕭邦的專輯。<br/>沒多久，蕭邦的鋼琴曲響徹整個客廳。無論是她跟他的心情都平靜了下來。然而越前卻突然想起一件事。等到一張專輯播了一半，越前才決定跟龍崎說。<br/>「原來這就是蕭邦的練習曲。我跟著不二學長的那一台刀手術室裡播放的就是這張專輯。」越前突然說道。<br/>龍崎一愣，笑著反問道：「蕭邦的練習曲這麼多鋼琴家都灌錄過，你怎麼能確定是我彈奏的版本？」<br/>越前側著頭望著龍崎，說道：「櫻乃，即便我是音樂白癡，但是不是你彈的我還是認的出來。」他頓了一頓，又道：「更何況我所有正式比賽出賽之前，耳機裡都是你彈的鋼琴曲，所以不可能會認錯。」<br/>龍崎瞪大雙眼。<br/>「需要我再講得更清楚一點嗎？聽著你的琴音就好像你也陪著我一樣，那種心境非常踏實。」越前正色道，他握著龍崎的雙肩。<br/>龍崎驚訝得不曉得該如何接話，心中卻又激動萬分。<br/>「我真的很抱歉，你用了琴音陪我，然而我卻到這時候才找到你。櫻乃，我是真的覺得慶幸，能夠再度與你相逢，沒有比這個更好了。」越前認真地說，他才說完，便見到龍崎眼眶泛淚，他連忙伸手抹去她的眼淚，說道：「喂喂，你怎麼哭了？」<br/>龍崎嗔道：「我是感動才哭的！龍馬你總是這樣！」<br/>總是怎麼樣，越前搔著頭，不明所以地看著龍崎。<br/>龍崎腳一跺，抬頭看著眼前的直男，好半晌才說道：「你總是這樣，猝急不防地給我一記甜蜜爆擊！」<br/>越前哈哈大笑，吻上龍崎的唇瓣。<br/>有人說眼淚的味道會反應流淚人的情緒，此刻眼淚嚐起來甜甜鹹鹹。<br/>甜蜜爆擊的效果非常不錯。或許這也不是爆擊，就是生活而已。<br/>生活，平平淡淡，但有對方在一切就會甜蜜起來。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（07）<br/>可惜兩人甜蜜的獨處時光並沒有持續太久。越前的手機很快就響了起來，來電顯示是不二周助。兩人迅速對看一眼，但越前更是震驚，他才回家不到三個小時，不二居然已經打給他。<br/>「越前，抱歉打擾正在溫柔鄉的你。但我手上一個案件非常緊急，缺一位助理醫師，你能過來幫忙嗎？中間累的話可以換手，你只要撐六個小時，我會讓星野醫師替補你的位置。」不二說道，開門見山地說明打電話的來意。<br/>越前一愣，不二的聲音相當有精神，而且語氣十分篤定，完全不像是不到三個小時前才上刀三十小時的樣子。<br/>「不好意思，突然麻煩你。」不二道。<br/>越前連忙道：「可是我記得你是兩個小時後要幫研究生上課，怎麼突然有大台刀？」<br/>不二道：「也不算突然，簡單說這原來是中村醫師的案子，可他在機場遇大雪飛機停飛，而這台刀早在一個月前就排了行程，沒辦法只得由我幫他動刀。」他頓了一頓，又道：「總之，越前你方便在半個小時內出現在第三手術室嗎？我們半小時後先開個手術前會議，八點半準時動刀，你這中間可以睡一下。另外我免你上交報告。你的指導老師白川教授那裡我會去說一聲。」<br/>「好，學長你等我。」越前道，連忙掛了電話。<br/>人命關天，越前他只能再回去醫院。他放下手機，立刻看到憂心忡忡的龍崎。<br/>「沒事，就是不二學長希望我回去幫忙。」越前解釋道。<br/>龍崎瞭然地點點頭，才正要說些什麼，越前的手機又響了。<br/>「抱歉，我再接個電話。」越前道，這次他沒在龍崎面前接電話。<br/>而等到越前講完電話再度回到龍崎面前，已經是三分鐘後的事情了。越前的神情比之前更加複雜，龍崎不等越前開口，便問道：「這次是我能幫上的地方嗎？」<br/>越前點點頭，猶豫了一下才道：「你還記得卡魯賓嗎？」<br/>龍崎應道：「當然記得。」<br/>卡魯賓是越前的寵物貓，品種是喜馬拉雅貓，是他初一在動物之家領養的幼貓，現在經過了十七年已經是老貓一隻。<br/>龍崎聽越前提起卡魯賓，這才想起卡魯賓如果還活著應該也是『貓瑞』了，她道：「牠還好嗎？」<br/>越前嘆了一口氣，說道：「牠上了年紀，上週因為腸胃出問題無法好好吃飯，我帶他去獸醫那裡看看，說是胃附近有一個腫瘤，前天動了切除手術，但是獸醫院最近案子眾多，剛接到急台，希望我把情形穩定的卡魯賓接回來。可我……。」他還沒說完，龍崎打斷他。<br/>「可你目前分身乏術，我去幫你接牠回來。」龍崎說道。<br/>越前驚訝地看著龍崎。<br/>龍崎聳聳肩，說道：「你只要跟我說要接牠去哪裡。」<br/>「我家。」越前道。<br/>「咦？是醫院宿舍嗎？」龍崎問道。<br/>越前搖搖頭，說道：「不是，就是我家。你去過的。老爸跟老媽都搬去美國住了，菜菜子姊每兩週都會回去巡視一趟。卡魯賓在那裡長大，我希望他能在住得舒服又習慣的地方養傷。」<br/>龍崎確實去過許多次越前家，但時間這麼久了加上自己有認路障礙，此刻要想起越前住家的住址對她簡直難如登天。<br/>越前顯然發現她的困窘，拿著指筆把自己家的住址寫下來給龍崎，續道：「我等等開車送你去獸醫院，你再搭車回我家就好。」<br/>「好。」龍崎低著頭應道。<br/>「卡魯賓很喜歡你，也還記得你，你不必擔心。」越前溫言道。<br/>龍崎噗哧笑了出來，應道：「說吧，是不是還有其他事情？」<br/>越前拿出自己的鑰匙小心翼翼地放到了龍崎手中，正色道：「我本來就在考慮這件事了，我下月要換去急診科大輪轉，屆時更是很難回家，然而卡魯賓需要人照顧，家裡也要人打理，你願意幫我忙嗎？」<br/>看著越前認真的表情，龍崎靈機一動想逗弄對方，笑道：「在你那裡我怎麼練琴？」她太想看越前的反應，以至於她沒發現越前並沒有在給他鑰匙後就放開她的雙手。<br/>越前從懷裡又掏出一支鑰匙，放在龍崎手中，說道：「雖然計劃因為卡魯賓的關係全都提前，不過我都安排好了，這是琴房的鑰匙，一週前有請菜菜子姊讓人調音，裡面有完美的隔音設備，你可以盡情地在裡面練琴。」<br/>龍崎瞪大雙眼，陡然想起為什麼越前會跟他說跑去學校借琴或是借公寓的琴房很麻煩。<br/>越前皺眉續道：「我還記得你說過的，忘記是你說的還是不二學長說的，鋼琴需要有人彈她。」<br/>這句話是不二說的，龍崎掩著雙眼笑了出來。然後她聽見鑰匙們在她手裡碰撞的聲音。如果他跟她結婚的話，如果結婚的話，那兩枚戒指的碰撞聲想必比這個好聽一百倍吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（08）<br/>等越前風風火火趕到了會議室，不二的團隊已經準備開會了。主持術前會議的不二站在台上準備資料，看上去精神相當好，他發現越前進到了會議室，抬頭對他一笑。<br/>越前一愣，不二的樣子看上去不像只睡了兩個小時。<br/>接著不二開始為眾人講解手術的行程極細節。不二雖為主刀醫師，不過在講解上仍舊十分清楚就怕他的團隊沒有跟上。<br/>原屬於中村醫師的這台刀現在落在不二身上，越前乍聽之下明明就不是不二的案子，然而不二卻對這個案子瞭若指掌。越前甚至能感覺到坐在隔壁的第一助理醫師山崎、第二助理醫師上野兩位醫師的敬佩之情，臉上表情掛不住對不二的崇拜。<br/>不二在報告尾聲向眾人表示中村醫師在一個小時前有跟他通過電話討論過病例，而他其實也一直在追蹤這個案子。<br/>報告完後，不二走下台對越前道：「越前醫師，我很感激你臨時接受我的請求。」<br/>「你怎麼就只謝謝我？」越前笑著反問道。<br/>不二微笑道：「這台刀是一個月前就敲定時程，他們半年前就知道會跟這台刀，只有你是臨時通知。沒辦法，星野醫師與中村醫師兩人一起去美國參加研討會沒想到機場遇雪，我臨時找不到人只好麻煩你。」<br/>「不二學長，拜託你不要把我講的很像拖油品似的。」越前撇撇嘴，不悅地道。<br/>不二哈哈一笑，道：「你才不是拖油品，昨天跟了我一台刀你表現得很好，其他助理醫師也對你讚譽有加，請對自己有點自信。」<br/>越前一愣，這才想起這就是不二，表現好就會誇；手塚的話倒是希望越前越來越好，那要求彷彿永無止境。可要論對專業上的嚴肅態度，不二比手塚有過之而無不及。<br/>「準備一下，八點半第三手術室見。」不二淡道。<br/>「那你的課呢？還有只睡兩小時真的撐……？」越前問道，還沒說完不二便打斷他。<br/>不二笑道：「那堂課我請手塚幫我去上了，那個案子本來就有一半是屬於心外部份，神外部份我會再找時間補課。」他頓了一頓，雙手一攤笑道：「上刀前我睡得很沉，說也奇怪我不太需要太長的睡眠時間，大概是生來就是當外科醫師的料吧？」<br/>越前十分訝異手塚學長居然沒有阻止不二學長這麼自虐。他暗中腹誹，差點把心中的話說出口。不過不二說的很對，在手術之前他還是抓緊時間睡一下。</p><p>歷經近四十個小時，越前終於等到不二縫合傷口。不二的團隊早累得站不直身子，連越前都頭暈目眩，不二倒像剛踏入手術室前的樣子，若非見到他換了三次手術服，越前很難相信不二就是主刀醫師。<br/>「結果你撐了四十個小時。跟著我完全就在超修實習時數，真的很抱歉。」不二歉然道。<br/>「我也想跟在學長身邊多學一點。」越前低著頭道。<br/>不二微笑道：「會有機會的。你之後三天就沒事了，可以好好陪陪龍崎。」<br/>越前臉上一紅，他轉移話題，說道：「那學長之後的行程呢？我看了行事曆，你明天還有一台刀，那台刀也能讓我跟嗎？」<br/>不二溫言道：「我也希望你能跟，不過你還是好好休息吧，星野醫師昨天已經回來了，你倒是趁輪轉去急診科前多陪龍崎。」他頓了一頓，又道：「她的胃病還好嗎？」<br/>越前瞪了不二一眼，不愧是學長，怎麼樣都可以把話題繞去他跟龍崎身上。<br/>「早點回去休息，我向家屬打聲招呼，問診結束後也打算睡個三天三夜。」不二笑道。<br/>「你哪可能睡三天三夜！」越前皺眉道。<br/>不二笑道：「你說的是，但睡一下也是好的。」說罷他便離開了。<br/>越前看著不二清瘦的背影，為不二學長有些心疼，然而不二的建議也很重要，去急診科輪轉之前他必須抓緊時間安排一些進度才行。<br/>目前已經到了一半，託卡魯賓的福，總算讓龍崎習慣往他家跑，越前難掩心情，嘴角上揚起來。<br/>但還不夠，離最終目標把龍崎娶回家，還差得很遠呢！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（09）<br/>醫學生的大輪轉最讓越前印象深刻的大概是跟在不二旁邊。<br/>可能有部分因素是剛好跟到自己的學長，但更多卻是龍崎的出現。龍崎的腸胃毛病在越前的叮囑下不出一個月便已好全，這是肝膽腸胃內科大和醫師診斷之後的結果。陪診的越前知道後忍不住抱著龍崎轉了一圈，龍崎臉紅了起來。<br/>「不過容易緊張的個性，胃還是得好好保養。按時吃飯是基本的。」大和醫師叮囑道，他笑得和藹，大概也被越前的情緒感染。<br/>「我知道了。」龍崎紅著臉道。<br/>告別了大和醫師，越前便帶著龍崎回自己家。越前看見龍崎熟練地用鑰匙打開家門，內心欣慰起來。如果是龍崎，那麼家中肯定打理得相當好。<br/>果不其然，見到家中一塵不染，越前更加高興。卡魯賓在遙遠一頭就聽見了越前的腳步聲，如風一般趕來就撲到越前懷中。<br/>「卡魯賓想死你了。」龍崎掩嘴笑道。<br/>越前抱著卡魯賓，笑道：「動完刀還能這樣跑，看樣子恢復狀況非常不錯。」甸甸卡魯賓的重量甚至比動刀之前沉，讓越前放心一些。<br/>「你跟卡魯賓玩一下，我去做點菜。」龍崎笑了笑，越過越前就要往廚房去，越前見狀連忙拉住她。龍崎眨了眨眼，笑道：「喔，我想說你最近一週很辛苦，燉了雞湯，已經燉好了，加熱就可以吃。我再做幾道家常菜，等等就能開飯。」<br/>越前一愣，只得放開龍崎，笑道：「那好吧，我本來想說你的胃既然好了，或許能上餐廳吃飯。不過吃你做的飯更好。」<br/>龍崎臉上一紅，嗔道：「龍馬你真是的，怎麼能夠這麼自然的誇我！」<br/>越前挑眉笑道：「莫非我過去笑你笑習慣，誇你反而不適應？」<br/>龍崎哼了一聲，不再去理他，往廚房去了。<br/>她經過越前身邊時，越前還能聞到對方熟悉的頭髮香味，為了能讓龍崎住得習慣，他早向小板田打聽龍崎一些生活習慣，對方用什麼洗髮精跟保養品自然是最基本的。<br/>越前再摸著口袋裡放的小絨盒，忍不住嘆了一口氣，先打了一通電話取消餐廳訂位，然後自笑出來。<br/>龍崎生性害羞靦腆，在公共場合求婚她會嚇到吧，在家裡談終身大事反倒會令她自在一點。而且龍崎做的菜可比任何餐廳都好吃。<br/>看卡魯賓的樣子就知道了，牠的反應肯定是聞到了烤魚的味道，還和著燉雞湯的香味。這就是廚房有開火、家裡有人的味道。<br/>越前癱坐在沙發上，抱著卡魯賓瞪著天花板。<br/>計劃總是被提前，彷彿全世界的人都希望他們能趕緊結為夫妻，他等不下去了，好不容易等龍崎從廚房出來，她甚至連圍裙都還沒脫也還沒喊他吃飯，他已先單膝跪地。<br/>龍崎嚇了一跳，慌張地道：「龍馬你幹什麼呢？」<br/>越前抬起頭，從懷中掏出一只小絨盒，並在龍崎目光下打開。<br/>一只銀閃閃的一克拉鑽戒應在龍崎眼前，龍崎摀著嘴驚喜得說不出話來。<br/>「雖然有點突然，龍崎櫻乃，能請你嫁給我嗎？」越前正色道。<br/>龍崎看著越前的雙眼，她都能看到自己驚慌模樣的倒影。<br/>「喂龍崎，跪久了腳也是會痠的。」越前道。<br/>龍崎掩著雙眼笑著點頭。<br/>如果她有認真看他的話，會發現越前已經換上整套西裝；如果她問她為什麼要換西裝，他會回答說就算在家裡求婚也要有儀式感；如果問他為什麼要娶她，因為愛呀。<br/>因為相愛，因為思念，所以這一切幸福都不假思索，並且融入生活。</p><p>明明該是轟轟烈烈的求婚場景，倒在家裡進行得平平淡淡。對越前而言算是平淡，可對龍崎已是驚喜連連。以至於龍崎開心得忘記自己做了提拉米蘇當甜點，忘記甜點還放在冰箱，直到卡魯賓打翻了放著咖啡粉的瓶子，龍崎這才熊熊想起來。<br/>「啊，龍馬先等一下，我做了提拉米蘇蛋糕，如果不嫌棄的話就一起吃吧。」龍崎見越前要回房間，立刻出聲攔住他。<br/>「提拉米蘇？你要我『帶你走』？」越前挑眉笑問。<br/>龍崎臉上一紅，越前挑眉的樣子在俊帥的五官襯托下顯得有些雅痞。她轉身開冰箱拿出蛋糕，並放到了桌上，說道：「雖然你不吃甜食，這是我第一次做，幫我試試看味道好不好？」<br/>越前哈哈一笑，拿了湯匙挖了大大一口並送入口中。奶油與咖啡的香甜在口中化開來，他有些驚喜，說道：「這與我在義大利吃到的提拉米蘇味道非常接近。」<br/>龍崎笑道：「有你這麼認定我就放心了。」才說完，結果越前沾了奶油抹在她臉上，龍崎閃避不及直接中招，她嗔道：「龍馬！」<br/>越前湊近她，親了抹在她臉上的奶油，笑道：「只叫我名字嗎？我以為會有更親密的稱呼。」<br/>龍崎紅著臉，彆扭地道：「親愛的。」<br/>越前似乎很享受看著龍崎的反應，他溫顏笑道：「你總得要習慣，不過稱我為『貴方』我還是不太適應，稱名字就好了。」<br/>龍崎聞言，連忙點頭。<br/>兩人的關係更進一步，戒指戴上，接著就是找時間去市役所登記結婚，並且簡單地宴請賓客宣布這則好消息。<br/>「我很期待你穿白紗的那一天，櫻乃。」越前正色道。<br/>龍崎高興得語無倫次，該怎麼形容此刻的心情，那位從小就喜歡的對象沒想到總有一天真的能結為夫妻。當然到法定夫妻還有登記這個步驟，以越前的個性估計後天上班日就會抓她去市役所辦理了。<br/>如果只是求婚她就高興成這樣，那麼他牽著她踏上紅毯的話，龍崎自己估計會高興到暈倒吧。龍崎笑了笑，那個笑容如果她照了鏡子，會發現出自真心的笑容就能夠傾城。<br/>至少在越前看來正是如此，然後他見到龍崎大膽的一面。<br/>龍崎墊起腳尖，伸手捧著他的臉龐，最後在越前濕軟的唇瓣上如蜻蜓點水般親了一下。<br/>然而蜻蜓點水已然足夠在水面上激起漣漪，比如說在越前的腦海裡跟心裡。越前發現自己要花很大的力氣才能夠抵擋龍崎此刻的魅力。<br/>相愛吧，青春裡住了彼此。<br/>一路上即便走過泥濘的路，迎來是你如花盛開。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（10）<br/>第一個知道越前與龍崎訂婚的女方親友毫不意外地是小坂田朋香。龍崎當天太過高興，等想到要打給閨密時已經是半夜一點。她正猶豫要不要打，以目光詢問了越前。<br/>越前聳聳肩，應道：「為什麼不打？這種事情你拖到隔天說她照樣唸你。」<br/>龍崎聞言，立刻撥了電話給小坂田，也不管現在幾點了。<br/>果不其然，事實證明越前的看法極其準確，小坂田足足尖叫二十秒有餘，然後是不斷地恭喜龍崎，再然後是數著龍崎從國中開始就暗戀越前的種種。龍崎聽著赧然，拿著電話慌忙地從越前的目光中跑開。<br/>至於男方親友團第一個知道的居然是手塚國光。兩人在不二的辦公室外相遇，手塚手上抱著資料大概是要拿給不二，他們對視半晌，人精的手塚很快就發現春風得意的越前。<br/>「求婚成功了？」手塚開言問道。<br/>「你怎麼知道？」越前訝異地問道。<br/>手塚挑眉道：「喜悅都已藏不住，估計是關於龍崎的事情。」他頓了一頓，邊看著越前的反應，又道：「看來我說中了。」<br/>越前嘆了一口氣，說道：「果然什麼事情都瞞不過學長。你知道以後不二學長估計晚一點也會知道了。」<br/>手塚點點頭，淡應道：「他現在在手術室，等他出來我會告訴他。」<br/>越前臉上一紅，道：「拜託不要太多人知道，龍崎希望能低調一點。」<br/>手塚忍俊差點沒笑出來。即便他不是很注意八卦，但關於越前的消息倒是很常從護士們口中聽到。即使手塚口風很緊，不過等櫃台護士們見到龍崎以後大概什麼事都會曝光了。<br/>「倒是你……。」越前正想反問手塚相關問題，卻被手塚截斷。<br/>「我們很好。」手塚淡道。<br/>越前一愣，想從手塚神情裡捕捉任何其他情緒，對方知性清澈的琥珀色雙眼沉得隱含了他所有情緒及想法，可越前就是知道手塚與其認定的人現在過得很好。不過有一絲情緒仍舊藏不住，是溫柔。<br/>或許這樣就足夠了，雖然對越前來說他們兩人的關係也不是什麼驚天的秘密，然讓越前驚訝的是手塚神情裡藏不住的溫柔。</p><p>手塚等不二從手術室裡出來回到辦公室後已經是一天後。不二似乎沒料到手塚會來找自己，所以開門便見手塚在他桌子旁認真看書的模樣忍不住一愣。<br/>「等很久了嗎？」不二開言問道。<br/>手塚闔上書本，說道：「三十六個小時，也不久。」<br/>不二噗哧笑道：「你也曉得醫院裡盛傳的那句話，原諒我吧，三十六個小時我已經盡力了。」<br/>手塚嘆了一口氣，有些心疼地看著不二，他想起醫院裡盛傳的話：『不二醫師不是在手術室裡，就是在前往手術室的路上。』完完全全說明他的辛苦。<br/>「好了，你找我有什麼事情？」不二正色問道。<br/>手塚迎上不二的湛藍雙眼，說道：「有兩件事。昨天中午我在你辦公室門外遇到了越前，他向龍崎求婚成功了。」<br/>不二笑道：「那就好，也不枉費我這麼認真安排他們相處的時間。」<br/>「你似乎不是很訝異。」手塚道。<br/>不二淡笑道：「不算訝異，彼此喜歡，然後求婚成功不是挺理所當然？」他頓了一頓，又道：「不過你肯定不是要帶這個八卦給我，第二件事情呢？」<br/>手塚道：「我去找過白川教授，這次薦舉訪美見習的醫學生名單上頭有越前龍馬的名字，我問過，他說是你建議的。」<br/>不二雙手抱胸，歪著頭，笑問道：「不好嗎？」<br/>手塚皺起眉頭，嘆道：「沒有好不好的問題，是這個時間點上。求婚成功，那麼結婚也就不遠，你明知這趟見習一去就是三年。」<br/>不二拉開椅子坐到手塚正對面，說道：「人家都說你比我溫柔，看樣子是的。我沒考慮這麼多，會舉薦越前是因為他合適，況且你也清楚他是當外科醫師的料。」<br/>手塚一滯。<br/>不二正色道：「白川教授這兩天大概就會找越前談見習的事情，他最後會不會答應不會是我考慮他是否合適的真正原因。」<br/>手塚好半晌都說不出話來，直到他想起越前說要邀請他跟不二參加婚禮，手塚這才恢復說話能力，他道：「以你的個性肯定留有後手，萬一他拒絕白川教授？」<br/>不二噗哧笑了出來，說道：「不愧是你，但這次我沒有留後手。」<br/>手塚皺眉盯著不二。<br/>不二續笑道：「如果我沒猜錯，與白川教授相談後他第一個肯定找你。可醫院不是還有我們兩人在嗎？」<br/>手塚聽到不二委婉的回答，他大笑出聲。<br/>幸福來得恰如其時，正是指它佔盡了天時、地利與人和。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（11）<br/>事實上越前的反應與手塚所預料的差不多。不二與手塚相談後的隔天，也就是越前與導師約談的之日。越前一路上開車過來都預感有事情要發生，雖然心理多少有點準備，可聽到白川教授真正問他的時候他還是驚訝了一下。<br/>「這一屆去美國見習的名額，經過我教授群的討論認為越前你正合適，你意下如何？」白川教授笑吟吟地問道。<br/>越前一愣，反問道：「我？」<br/>白川教授點頭，笑道：「是啊，你是受到不二醫師的推薦。坦白說以你的資歷是淺一些，但無論是不二醫師、手塚醫師到大和醫師都對你讚譽有加。」<br/>啊？越前很意外自己在兩位學長心中的表現居然受到這麼高的評價，高到會願意推薦他去美國見習。<br/>「見習的名額只有一個，一去就是三年，費用會由我學院全額贊助，然學成回國後必需在我院待滿三年並且投入研究。」白川教授正色道。<br/>越前挑眉笑道：「回來就是賣命給醫學院了。」<br/>白川教授笑道：「可以這麼說，醫院總不能培養一個隨時會跑路的人才吧？」他頓了一頓，又道：「順便提醒你，你的學長不二醫師自己本身就是美國見習回來的，當年的他差點被哈佛醫學院跟約漢霍普金斯醫學院網羅過去。」<br/>越前一愣，如果是不二的話他完全不意外。不過本來就在美國長大的不二倒底為什麼之後會願意留在日本，而不是順勢回去美國，這點越前始終想不透，再說三年在東大的服務期不二應該已經服滿了才對。<br/>「如何？」白川教授笑問道。<br/>越前皺了皺眉，正色道：「抱歉，白川教授，我現在沒辦法回答您，可以給我兩天的時間考慮一下嗎？」<br/>白川教授問道：「是有什麼原因會讓你想要留在日本而放棄去美國見習的機會嗎？」<br/>越前垂下頭算是默認白川教授的話，說道：「但我還在想想有沒有兩全其美的辦法。」<br/>白川教授笑了笑表示可以理解，便道：「沒關係，你可以徵詢不二醫師的意見。」<br/>越前猛然抬頭看著白川教授，明明是不二有去美國見習，可他心中想諮詢的對象卻是手塚。他正色應道：「不，我沒有要問不二學長，我想問手塚學長。」<br/>白川教授一愣，說道：「也可以，我相信他們都會給你相當好的建議。」<br/>越前點點頭，在告別白川教授而去找手塚之前，他一直沒想透為什麼會想要找手塚商量這件事。<br/>或許是不二時常找不到人；或許是手塚是第一個知道他要結婚的同性友人兼學長；又或許是，根據他自己的猜測，不二最後會同意留在日本的真正原因可能正與手塚有關。<br/>所以當越前敲了手塚辦公室的門時，手塚第一句話竟是：「越前，我等你很久了。」<br/>手塚的聲音像是從鋼琴的音箱傳來一樣，也像是春風吹拂，越前總覺得心中所有的疑問都能夠從這人身上得到解答。</p><p>「學長，你在等我？」越前笑問道。<br/>手塚點點頭，說道：「你隨意找地方坐吧，我沖一下茶。」<br/>越前便找了沙發坐著，並且看著手塚泡茶。當熱水沖下去茶葉的那一剎那，伴隨著茶香很快便充斥著整個辦公室。清甜的茶香有安定人心的效用。<br/>手塚將裝著玉露茶的馬克杯塞到越前手裡，自己則拿著另一杯坐到他的正對面去，說道：「我大概知道你為了什麼事情來找我，白川教授跟你談過了？」<br/>越前點點頭，說道：「如果這個機會是發生在去年，與龍崎相逢之前，我估計就會去了。」<br/>「所以你的顧慮因素是龍崎。」手塚道。<br/>越前臉上一紅，可他還是不置可否地點點頭。<br/>手塚喝了一口茶，說道：「什麼時候結婚？」<br/>「啊？」越前一愣，完全沒反應手塚的問題這麼直接。<br/>「什麼時候結婚？」手塚又說了一次。<br/>越前道：「我想盡早把龍崎娶回家，估計等我結束急診科之後。」<br/>「那就是三月底四月初，你比我預想的還要心急。」手塚忍俊道。<br/>越前瞪了手塚一眼，不悅地道：「你跟不二學長相處久了，連說話都有些像他。」他頓了一頓，說道：「不瞞你說，我昨天已經與龍崎在市役所登記結婚，宴客會場也已經訂好了。只可惜婚紗她估計要靠自己挑。我要抽出一天時間跟她拍婚紗。」<br/>手塚點點頭，說道：「你放心，這點我會幫你跟急診科的水澤醫師說。」<br/>越前搔著頭，苦笑道：「看來過沒多久我要結婚的事情整個醫院就會知道了。」<br/>手塚拿起馬克杯遮掩自己的笑容，緩了情緒後才道：「所以你心中已有答案。」<br/>越前一愣。<br/>手塚正色看著越前，說道：「你想留在日本，放棄這次見習的機會。事實上以見習是從九月開始基本上不會影響你結婚的時程，然而你一進門就跟我說龍崎的事情。」<br/>越前被手塚這番直白的話說得無法看他，端著水杯假裝在看茶湯，可他困惑的倒影卻隱隱約約映在茶湯湯面上。<br/>手塚則沒要繼續說話的意思，喝著茶好整以暇地觀察越前的反應。直到越前受不了自己先打破沉默。<br/>「對，我想待在國內陪著龍崎。」越前正色道。<br/>手塚點點頭，說道：「那我問你，你之前對我所做出的承諾『成為一位比手塚學長與不二學長更優秀的醫師』還算不算數？」<br/>越前瞪眼道：「當然算數！」<br/>「那我就放心了。」手塚溫言道。<br/>越前一驚，反問道：「手塚社長是什麼意思？」<br/>手塚解釋道：「只要決心還在，你會照著自己的目標前進。那麼即便有沒有這次見習的機會你都一樣會成為出色的外科醫師。更何況我也沒有出國見習，但現在也是心外的住院醫師。」<br/>越前努力消化手塚的話。眼前就有個例子，這道理並不難懂，由手塚說出來說服力更甚。<br/>只聽手塚又道：「東大醫學院資源豐富，之後去國外交流的機會也很多。你僅需要把握每一次學習的機會，總有一天會成為出色的外科醫師。」手塚頓了一頓，忍俊道：「更何況這不是有我跟不二在嗎？」<br/>「啊？這跟兩位學長在醫院有什麼關係？」越前心中暗想，差點沒把這麼失禮的問題問出口，不過他的問題可能已經寫在臉上，因為手塚下句話就是回答他的問題。<br/>「見習也不一定只有應屆生才能參加，如果你改變心意，我或不二都可以把你寫入薦舉名單裡面。你就趁新婚前後好好陪龍崎。」手塚淡道。<br/>越前臉上一紅。然而臉紅的原因不一定是害羞，也可能是手塚的話溫暖得讓他的臉色帶上了春天的顏色，他搔著頭笑了出來，說道：「我真的是被兩位學長看透了。那麼我晚一點再去找白川教授跟他說我的決定。」<br/>手塚從容地點點頭。<br/>「那最後一個問題，不二學長見習後卻願意回來東大的原因是什麼？」越前挑眉問道，彷彿要將剛才的氣勢給奪回來，可手塚面對這個問題完全沒要閃躲。<br/>「我。」手塚溫顏道，回答得極其篤定。<br/>越前怔了怔，這是第二次越前這麼確定兩位學長之間的關係。<br/>特別是手塚的反應說明一切，那神情絕對比琴聲溫柔。以至於越前沒有意識到自己在提起龍崎的時候，神情也如同手塚這般。<br/>成熟只不過等一切都不假思索；溫柔也只是等一切變成霓虹。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（12）<br/>醫院裡的風風火火就被越前與手塚這麼雲淡風輕的帶過了。大概是手塚給的底氣夠足，越前在白川教授面前相當坦承地說了自己不願離開的真正原因正是因為龍崎時，向來疼老婆的白川教授並不意外，意外的是越前本人。<br/>他被自己嚇到，原來龍崎在他心中的分量已是如此之重，越前沉思起來。<br/>「那我明白了，提前預祝新婚愉快。」白川教授和藹地笑道。<br/>結果越前反倒臉紅起來。<br/>至於害手塚去當人生導師跟逼得越前不得不出面拒絕白川教授的不二，從手術室出來後完全忘記這件事，直到手塚向他說了來龍去脈。<br/>「會拒絕倒是滿像他。」不二掩嘴笑道。<br/>手塚嘆了一口氣，看著不二道：「你以為大家都跟你一樣直接一走了之嗎？」<br/>不二笑道：「所以我見習完還是回來了。」<br/>手塚懶得跟不二說，趁對方雙手空著時塞了一碗清粥給他。<br/>不二低頭一愣，不過清粥的味道太好，他三下五除二地便將一碗清粥吃得乾乾淨淨。<br/>手塚滿意地笑了笑。<br/>不二放下碗盤，正色說道：「我感覺很快就會吃到他們的喜宴。」他狐疑地看了手塚一眼，挑眉問道：「越前該不會已經告訴你宴客的時間？」<br/>手塚點點頭，溫顏道：「他幾乎都跟我說了。」<br/>不二噗哧笑了出來，說道：「真奇怪，他對你倒是挺掏心掏肺。」<br/>手塚道：「找時間一起吃個飯吧，之後他就要到急診科大輪轉了，又要忙婚禮，估計很多事情要做。」<br/>不二笑著點頭。<br/>於是兩人便聯繫上了龍崎，龍崎說上餐館太過麻煩，她煮幾道家常菜大家簡單吃一吃，不二與手塚想了想便帶個禮物過去了。</p><p>只是這頓飯三人都忘記要告訴越前，越前是等到回家才發現家裡多了兩位客人。<br/>「櫻乃，你怎麼沒說手塚學長與不二學長會來家裡？」越前皺眉道。<br/>龍崎笑嘆道：「我們一直以為有聯繫你，但從你剛才的反應來看，看樣子大家都忘記了。」<br/>越前嘆了一口氣，說道：「抱歉，希望兩位學長沒有等太久。」<br/>不二笑著搖頭道：「該道歉的是我們，突然造訪。我們想說趁著你開始忙之前找你吃頓飯，上一次我們三個吃飯是你剛被授袍的時候了。」<br/>越前咧嘴笑了出來。<br/>一頓飯吃得十分歡快。雖然手塚等三人都在聊醫院的事情，不過龍崎也聽得津津有味。接著越前說有事情要請教手塚，於是他們兩人開始聊起來。<br/>不二笑看著龍崎問道：「我有聽說你的胃疾好得差不多，古典音樂界似乎也接到了這個消息，一直催促你趕緊回歸公演。」<br/>龍崎一愣，笑嘆道：「不二學長也這麼關心古典音樂界的嗎？」<br/>不二笑道：「龍崎，你應該曉得的，我註定靠這雙手吃飯。如果沒有當醫師，大概也會成為鋼琴家。我很喜歡鋼琴。」<br/>龍崎噗哧笑了出來，道：「這我知道，明明聽到老師的腳步聲卻一直堅持彈鋼琴甚至還躲起來，導致其他人以為琴鍵會自己動而成為青學七大不可思議的奇景就是不二學長的傑作。」<br/>不二燦笑道：「沒想到你還記得這件事。」<br/>龍崎見到不二的笑容，自己也不好意思地笑了出來。<br/>「所以你什麼時候會公演？我印象中你在東京墨田音樂廳或三得利音樂廳開演奏會已經是一年半以前的事。」不二正色問道。<br/>龍崎輕聲道：「對。但我實在太容易緊張了。公演的話已經在跟經紀人商討下半年度的行程，第一站我想在墨田音樂廳開演奏會。」<br/>「是哪位作曲家為主題？」不二笑問道。<br/>「莫札特。」龍崎笑道，她突然想起不二彈奏的莫札特，有些不好意思地道：「我有時候甚至覺得不二學長彈的莫札特大概都有追過職業鋼琴家的水準。」<br/>不二哈哈一笑，說道：「我好一陣子沒練琴，估計退步不少。」他頓了一頓，指了指手塚與越前，續笑道：「趁他們在聊天，我們去彈幾首？」<br/>要不是礙於形象，面對不二技癢難耐的樣子龍崎大概會大笑出來，她笑道：「不二學長對鋼琴的喜愛真的是藏不住呢。」</p><p>等手塚與不二離開的時候是晚上八點半了。兩人送走客人才回頭看兩位學長到底送了什麼禮物過來。<br/>一拆開兩人都愣住了，是一組相當精美的Meissen瓷器茶具組，是禪風茶會款式。這套茶具以和平與光陰作為主題，搭配大地色系的茶盤，以及茶壺簡約又不失精巧的設計，高溫燒製的瓷器光聽到杯子與茶盤碰撞的聲音都能想見瓷器在打造過程如何精細。<br/>越前因母親的關係對瓷器有點瞭解，見到Meissen雙劍的標誌整個呆住。<br/>「龍馬，這套茶具組我捨不得用。」龍崎看著越前，小心翼翼地說道。<br/>越前搖頭笑嘆了一口氣，說道：「天啊，兩位學長真的很大手筆，這是可以拿來當傳家寶的等級。」<br/>「啊？這組茶具肯定很貴吧？」龍崎不安地道。<br/>越前笑道：「趁我倆結婚肯定是要敲詐兩位學長一筆。不過你放心他們的財力絕對沒問題。這瓷器的珍貴之處還在於它限量。」越前又說了一點關於Meissen的故事，龍崎聽得如癡如醉。<br/>然而越前突然拉住龍崎，低頭就是一吻，龍崎愣愣地看著他。<br/>「我愛你，櫻乃。」越前笑道。<br/>龍崎一開始沒反應過來，後來才笑顏逐開。<br/>「這套瓷器的主題是和平與光陰，是這世間最珍貴的兩件事物。不過當他們的結合必須套用在人身上，那就是你。」越前說道。<br/>光陰與和平放在她身上，圓融美好，那就是愛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（13）<br/>小坂田匆匆地趕到婚紗中心時已經比與龍崎約定的時間還晚了半小時。<br/>「抱歉抱歉，櫻乃我遲到了。」小坂田歉然道，一路跑過來的她到現在都還在喘。<br/>龍崎微笑道：「你辛苦了，我能理解你的忙碌。」<br/>她的摯友小坂田朋香在幼兒園當老師，時常有突發狀況，小朋友本來就不好掌握，龍崎當然已經很習慣了。<br/>小坂田又喘了幾口氣，才終於抬頭認真打量龍崎，她忍不住一驚。<br/>「好看嗎，朋香？」龍崎微笑問道，她盡量不讓自己顯得太困窘。<br/>小坂田呆了三秒，終於回過神來，說道：「好看！真的很好看！櫻乃你簡直像個仙女一樣，我的天啊龍馬會愛死你！」<br/>龍崎被小坂田誇得紅著臉低下頭，輕聲道：「朋香你誇張了。」<br/>事實上朋香沒有誇張，龍崎是真的很漂亮。<br/>大概是長年須穿著禮服出席各大表演場合，過去訓練出來的審美眼光讓龍崎第一眼在婚紗店裡相中的禮服就是Vera Wang去年秋冬的作品。<br/>Vera Wang，作為婚紗界的夢幻品牌，俐落又立體的剪裁加上精巧溫柔的設計非常適合龍崎。白色的婚紗穿在龍崎身上將龍崎的細腰與背部襯得十分優雅，就是龍崎的骨架較一般人纖細許多，肩膀的地方夾了幾個夾子才將禮服撐起來。此刻龍崎將頭髮簡單地盤起來，露出她優雅如天鵝般的脖頸。<br/>小坂田笑著搖頭道：「天啊，早耳聞Vera Wang的婚紗是婚紗界的夢幻逸品，你太適合了。」<br/>簡直將女人優雅的地方完完全全襯托了出來。<br/>只是這件婚紗是婚紗店的鎮店之寶，店員說他們放這件的大小是比較偏日本一般女子的體型。以龍崎一米六四的身高來說，裙擺長度如果穿了高跟鞋可能會短了一點，然而龍崎的骨架又纖細，如果必須穿出Vera Wang最完美的一面，必須要訂製了。<br/>不過龍崎最美的地方不僅是因為這件婚紗，還有她的笑容，那是即將嫁作人婦並且被萬分寵愛的幸福之情。</p><p>「你打算要訂製Vera Wang的婚紗嗎？」小坂田笑問道。<br/>龍崎紅著臉道：「我真的滿喜歡的，不過我希望我的婚紗可以在簡約一點，比如說裙擺可以收一些，顏色也不必執著於白色，這樣可以穿的場合就更多了。」<br/>小坂田愣了一愣，隨即想起龍崎的職業，便笑道：「我懂了，你還想穿著它在台上演奏。」<br/>龍崎微笑著點頭。<br/>接著龍崎又換了幾套婚紗，雖然沒有第一套出色，不過龍崎出眾的氣質仍將那些婚紗穿出優美氣質，連店員都笑說想要聯繫設計師希望龍崎當模特兒幫忙拍型錄了。<br/>「井上小姐，你們除了Vera Wang外，還有其他設計師的作品嗎？小坂田幫忙龍崎問道。<br/>井上小姐是這次負責接待龍崎的工作人員，她看見龍崎陸續換了幾套，大概對Vera Wang很滿意，加上舉手投足充滿大家閨秀風範，猜出對方背景應該不錯，猶豫了一下終於出賣自己公司簽約的設計師之一。<br/>「Yukimura Seiichi，日本的設計師，今年才三十歲出頭，非常有才華。雖然他不是專門設計婚紗的，但我們拜託他設計一組婚紗，他一共畫了三件稿，我們店按照圖稿訂製後還沒有人試穿過，您要試試看嗎？」井上店員問道。<br/>龍崎與小坂田聞言，疑惑地對看一眼，不約而同地道：「精市……幸村？」<br/>井上店員訝異地道：「你們聽說過他？」<br/>龍崎微笑道：「我不是很確定會不會認錯人，不過你能給我看一下設計師的簡歷嗎？」<br/>井上店員點點頭，拿出幸村的型錄，以及他被專訪的內容。<br/>龍崎與小坂田看著那位設計師熟悉而端麗的面容確信這位設計師正是他們熟知的設計師。<br/>井上店員觀察著小坂田與龍崎的反應，小心翼翼地問道：「如何，如果需要的話可以請他設計，他有說這週在東京可以給他case。」<br/>如果是一般的設計師龍崎可能就會同意了，但因為是幸村也算是她認識的人，想到要讓幸村裁量設計婚紗，龍崎反倒不好意思了起來。<br/>井上店員想了想，拿出一組照片，指著照片上頭一位清麗不可方物的女子，正色道：「您可能知道這位女士。」<br/>龍崎啊了一聲，那熟悉的眉眼他在自己的學長身上看過，照片中的人是不二的姊姊，不二由美子。作為不二家的長女，出身良好背景又是企業家的她可以說是名媛的指標人物。<br/>那張照片是不二由美子穿著婚紗嫁作人婦的樣子。<br/>「怎麼樣，要不要試試看？」井上店員笑問道。<br/>龍崎紅著臉應下。<br/>不過當井上店員打電話給幸村的時候，龍崎的臉又更紅了。<br/>「原來是你要結婚了，對象是越前那小子吧？」幸村的聲音從電話的另一頭傳來。<br/>龍崎慶幸自己是透過電話與幸村說話，她苦笑道：「難不成幸村前輩是聽越前說的嗎？」<br/>幸村聳聳肩，笑道：「我自己的猜測。」他頓了一頓，聽龍崎沒有出聲，便笑道：「看來是被我說中了。」<br/>龍崎求救似地看著小坂田，小坂田雙手一攤表示自己愛莫能助。<br/>「如何，要委任我嗎？我這週就可以將設計稿畫好並且讓公司去做出衣服。不過既然都是舊識，那友情價，我就按照我原來案件計酬方式一個案件是六十萬日幣，而越前的西裝設計我也包了。」幸村笑道。<br/>「啊？」龍崎發現自己有點難跟上幸村說的話。<br/>「不必急著回答我，你想找越前討論一下也行，再跟井上小姐說一聲就好，只是我必須提醒你我就在日本待這一週而已，禮服要套量而我也堅持希望能見到我的客戶一面，所以建議你盡快做決定。我這邊電話進來了，先掛了，越前太太。」幸村飛快地說完便掛了電話。<br/>龍崎卻瞪著電話紅著臉。<br/>「怎麼啦？」小坂田見狀，拉著龍崎的手連聲問道。<br/>龍崎神情複雜地看著自己的摯友，哭笑不得地道：「不是什麼要緊的事，但幸村前輩剛……。」她頓了一頓，好不容易調整好心情，又道：「幸村前輩剛稱我為越前太太。」<br/>小坂田一愣，隨即大笑出聲。<br/>龍崎摀著臉，不願讓其他人發現她現在的表情。<br/>該說是幸福吧，幸福敲門總是那麼不經意，『越前太太』這個稱呼正視他夢寐以求的。<br/>夢想原來會達到，但好不真實。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（14）<br/>龍崎離開了婚紗店，與小坂田吃了一頓飯後就回到了越前家。越前從初中到現在沒有搬家，一就是那棟和式建築。大概是聽到了龍崎的聲音，她還沒開門便聽到卡魯賓的聲音。<br/>而一開門更見卡魯賓端坐在門口前，張著大大的雙眼抬頭仰望著龍崎。<br/>龍崎笑嘆了一口氣，想起自己剛答應越前照顧剛出院時卡魯賓的模樣。<br/>卡魯賓，上了年紀的貓了，不過大概物隨主人形，依舊十分活潑。恢復狀況良好的牠見到龍崎十分興奮。<br/>當時龍崎有些害怕卡魯賓會不會忘了自己，然而卡魯賓卻用頭猛蹭龍崎的小腿，毛茸茸應蓬鬆的大尾巴更是直直豎起。龍崎摸牠的頭時還非常享受地喵喵叫。<br/>在她每天來越前家照顧卡魯賓後，卡魯賓已經非常習慣龍崎了，見到龍崎都會非常開心。大大的雙眼與越前的雙眼如出一轍。<br/>龍崎蹲下身摸著卡魯賓的頭，微笑道：「是不是很久沒看到你主人了？」<br/>卡魯賓喵嗚叫了一聲，繼續蹭著龍崎的手。<br/>龍崎笑了笑，一把抱起卡魯賓。卡魯賓很乖，比起幼貓時期對任何事物感到好奇，現在則穩重許多。<br/>卡魯賓，從她認識越前到了現在，學生時代來越前家作為一位客人，到現在則成成為未來的女主人，這一切恍如隔世。<br/>女主人嗎？人家都說動物有靈性通人性，她還記得第一次到越前家時卡魯賓就蹭她表現出喜愛，大概在第三次來越前家後卡魯賓已經會給她貓舌浴了。<br/>彼時越前非常驚訝。<br/>「卡魯賓雖然很活潑，但不代表牠親人。我只記得牠所親近的人只有桃城學長跟不二學長。桃城學長是因為他很常送我回家所以對他的味道很熟悉，不二學長的話大概是任何人或動物都想親近他吧。」越前頓了一頓，看著龍崎又道：「但對你，僅是第三次見面就舔你，我想牠應該是很喜歡你。」<br/>那番話龍崎聽著都會臉紅。<br/>青春時期的他總留給她充滿理想的倔強背影，情緒也不輕意顯露；而她悄悄地把對他的暗戀之情及思念藏在心底，可到底是誰先開始讓他們的距離更進一步呢？<br/>或許是越前，因為他邀請她來家裡玩。<br/>所以當越前說了那番話，龍崎奢侈地想著，或許，或許不僅僅是卡魯賓對他的心意，也包含越前自己的。<br/>龍崎臉紅了起來，時隔多年想起這番話的殺傷力如舊，但現在的結果已十分明確。<br/>卡魯賓似乎感覺到龍崎的情緒變化，叫了兩聲後輕輕舔著龍崎的手指。<br/>龍崎輕笑出來，她可以奢侈地這麼想嗎，原來很多事情很早以前就註定好了。<br/>比如卡魯賓，早在第一次見面就認定了這一位未來的女主人。<br/>「越前太太。」幸村喊她的聲音突然在心底響起，彷彿在催促她盡快給他答覆。<br/>龍崎拿起手機打了兩通電話。<br/>第一通電話給了井上小姐表示自己的意思。第二通電話則是打給越前，越前在當下沒有接，於是龍崎傳了簡訊給他。<br/>六個小時後龍崎收到了越前的回覆：「我很期待，越前太太。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（15）<br/>做起事來雷厲風行的幸村在知道龍崎的意思後立刻讓井上小姐聯繫龍崎，兩人很快便敲定了套量服裝的時間。至於越前的話他會請助理找時間去給越前套量，他只要視訊確認就好。<br/>怎麼聽上去幸村對越前比較隨便？<br/>等到要套量的當天，龍崎忐忑不安地來到婚紗店，這一次小坂田沒有跟過來。<br/>「你來了？」幸村微笑道。<br/>龍崎點點頭，應道：「幸村前輩。」<br/>幸村笑了笑，便讓井上小姐開始幫龍崎套量，自己則繞著龍崎看了幾圈，再拿著圖紙不曉得在記錄什麼。這反而讓龍崎看得更緊張。<br/>井上小姐給了龍崎一個安心的微笑，說道：「一切都交給幸村設計師吧，你會是最美的新娘。」<br/>龍崎還來不及回應，幸村已經先搶過話頭。<br/>「骨架纖巧，身型偏瘦卻不乾扁，腿的比例修長，是非常好的模特兒。」幸村說道，他頓了一頓，迎上龍崎的目光笑道：「我下個月有一組婚紗型錄要拍，你能不能當我的模特兒？」<br/>龍崎瞪大雙眼驚訝地道：「我？」<br/>幸村燦笑著點頭，說道：「是，你的氣質非常好，我認為非常合適。當然你可以拒絕我也沒有關係。」<br/>龍崎紅著臉不知道如何是好。<br/>幸村笑嘆道：「我明白了，那不必吧，畢竟下個月離婚期也近，你忙碌我很能理解。」<br/>龍崎聞言，猛然抬頭看著幸村說道：「不是的，我覺得要先與龍馬商量過會比較好，可是他最近太忙，一直沒有時間與我討論。」<br/>幸村一愣，大笑道：「如果要問他那大概不必問啦，他肯定不會答應的。總之，你們夫妻的意思我瞭解了。」<br/>龍崎慌亂地看了正在憋笑的井上小姐一眼，心中暗想著如果小坂田也在這裡就好了。<br/>然後幸村簡單問過龍崎對於婚紗的看法後就讓龍崎回去了。這前後時間大概花不到一個半小時，顯示幸村做事的雷厲風行。<br/>龍崎從婚紗店走出來都在看著有幸村與井上小姐簽字的行程表與合約書，感覺實在太不真實。難怪昨天小坂田一直說如果下次要來婚紗店一定要帶上越前一起。<br/>帶上越前一起的話可能會更有真實感，也可能沒有。<br/>儘管相互喜歡，但龍崎可是花了半年的時間才意識到原來自己要嫁給從學生時期就一直喜歡的對象。</p><p>然而龍崎萬萬沒想到一回家就見到她心心念念的那個人，不過還有兩位熟識的學長也在，這令龍崎非常驚訝。<br/>「櫻乃你回來了？」越前笑應道。<br/>龍崎點點頭，對著越前與客人們說道：「龍馬、不二學長、幸村學長。」<br/>「驚不驚喜意不意外？我們直接殺來幫越前套量。」幸村笑道。<br/>龍崎瞪大雙眼，然後對著越前道：「你怎麼沒跟我說兩位學長會過來，好讓我準備晚餐。」<br/>「不麻煩你，我們只待一下就走，而且我們也幫快越前套量完了。」幸村笑道，他頓了一頓，不悅地瞪了不二一眼，又道：「再說這傢伙暫時只能吃流質食物，你就別費心，而且你們晚點又會見面。」<br/>龍崎皺眉，疑惑地問道：「咦？為什麼？不二學長身體有哪裡不舒服嗎？」她太關心不二的身體狀況，以至於她沒有注意到幸村的最後一句話。<br/>不二正要回答，不過越前已經搶過他的話頭。<br/>「不二學長這兩個月太過勞累導致胃疾復發，胃有些許出血，因為手塚學長這週在京都大學有交流會，所以乾脆把不二學長丟給幸村學長照顧。」越前沒好氣地道。<br/>不二輕咳一聲，燦笑道：「我好歹是成年人，自己也是醫師，身體狀況怎麼樣我還是知道的。」<br/>越前狠狠瞪了不二一眼，正色道：「中村醫師沒辦法回來，你自己說你撿了他多少台刀，學長你該不會忘記我上個月是跟著你在大輪轉的吧，你的開台習慣我可是清楚得很。」<br/>不二笑容越發燦爛，一時語塞，手上幫越前套量的動作倒是沒停。<br/>龍崎看著不二幫越前套量的樣子，不二的手腳十分俐落且與幸村的默契很好，龍崎猜想不二大概偶爾會出來充當幸村的助理。<br/>沒一會兒功夫，幸村果真帶著不二離開。龍崎又見到越前換上了外出服，開言問道：「龍馬你要出門？」<br/>越前點點頭，笑道：「對，要出門一下，你也一起。」<br/>龍崎一愣，反問道：「我？」<br/>「別懷疑，我八點要趕回去接班，你還要煮飯就太慢了，我帶你出去吃飯，餐聽我已經訂好了。」越前笑道。<br/>不曉得是不是錯覺，龍崎感覺得出來越前此刻的情緒特別好。<br/>越前湊近龍崎，笑問道：「怎麼，不問我一下要去哪裡吃飯嗎？」<br/>龍崎皺眉，無奈地笑嘆道：「怎麼說的好像我一定要知道一樣。」<br/>越前笑而不答，開車前往餐廳的路上則放著龍崎灌錄的莫札特鋼琴協奏曲集，輕快的旋律彷彿也反應了越前本人的心情。</p><p>夜裡，車子駛過再熟悉不過的道路，來到了餐廳，再拉開門，龍崎忍不住驚呼。雖然兩位東大醫學院組的學長還沒出現，其他人卻到了。<br/>是青學的那些朋友們，那些他們青春時期共同的友人們。<br/>小坂田率先迎上去，拉著龍崎的手笑道：「唉呀，等你們很久了，總算盼到主角們出現。」<br/>龍崎望著那一張張熟悉到不行的臉孔，心下感動不已。她這才陡然想起幸村跟她說的話是什麼意思。<br/>不過在越前牽著她的手向眾人宣布喜訊之前，龍崎所得到的驚喜不僅如此，網球社社長手塚國光在七點半左右趕來與眾人會合。<br/>菊丸英二等人本想調侃手塚是不是不知情，然而手塚只是淡淡地看了他們一眼。這樣的互動最想笑的是越前，手塚似乎感受到越前的反應，給他一個意味深長的神情，便找了空位坐下。<br/>「不二學長呢？」越前上前笑問。<br/>手塚抬眼看他，溫言道：「回東大醫急診室，所以今晚你好好陪大家並分享喜訊，反正周助已經知道了。」<br/>越前一愣。僅是手塚簡短的一句話，越前立刻瞭然。畢竟不二這週請了三天的假，所以回急診室絕對是幫他代班。越前搔著頭苦笑出來，看來這回真是欠兩位學長欠大了。<br/>手塚淡道：「別在意。」<br/>越前又看著手塚。<br/>手塚指了指菊丸等人，催促道：「快去吧。」<br/>越前笑著點頭，說道：「學長，謝謝你們。」說完，他這才又走到龍崎旁邊並且牽起對方的手。<br/>「快跟大家說啊，我們等好久了。」桃城武揚聲笑道。<br/>越前笑著搖搖頭，握緊龍崎的手，對著眾人正色道：「我跟龍崎要結婚了，時間是在下個月的第一個禮拜六，地點我會再發給大家，希望各位能夠參加我們的婚禮。」<br/>眾人歡聲雷動，如果有人站在河村壽司店門外，大概會以為裡面的人打算把整間店給拆了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（16）<br/>龍崎很快發現自己挑對了婚紗店。幸村大概在四天內設計出草圖，比預計的時間還快上兩天。可幸村已經出國，他與龍崎只好用視訊開會。<br/>「還喜歡嗎？」幸村笑吟吟地問道。<br/>龍崎笑著點點頭，幸村的神情自信無比。<br/>兩人大概商討了一些細節，幸村便讓同樣在線開會的井上小姐交代公司去縫製婚紗了。至於越前的西裝，幸村給了龍崎看了一眼設計圖，因為畫面一閃而過，龍崎也無法看清。<br/>幸村笑道：「你儘管放心吧，越前是穿什麼都好看的衣架子，可比他的學長好上太多。」<br/>龍崎一愣，她第一個想到的是手塚。<br/>幸村顯然讀出龍崎的心思，笑著說道：「不是手塚，是小助。」<br/>龍崎噗哧笑了出來，說道：「不二學長確實太瘦了。」<br/>幸村嘆了一口氣，接著他又說了後續時間表，婚紗店預計會在一周內把衣服裁製出來，試裝的時候幸村會回東京看他們試裝的情形。<br/>「幸村學長預計在東京待多久？」龍崎問道。<br/>幸村想了一下，說道：「可能兩週吧，我想趁著東京時裝週的時候在日本多待一點時間。」他頓了一頓，笑問道：「你不會是想邀請我去你跟越前的婚禮？」<br/>龍情笑著點頭道：「對，如果幸村學長有空的話，請來看看我們。」<br/>「那好，我跟弦一郎都會出席。」幸村爽快地答應。<br/>等與幸村通完了電話，龍崎向越前說了自己邀請幸村出席婚禮的事情以及試禮服的時間。龍崎是傳簡訊給越前的，越前大概隔了四個小時才回她說自己很期待。<br/>握著手機，龍崎兀自發呆了起來，好想抱著越前。<br/>大輪轉到急診科的越前簡直幾乎快睡在醫院裡了。越前有認真說過在急診科的睡眠品質其差且必須隨時待命，所以他這一陣子都住在醫院宿舍。<br/>龍崎掰著手指算時間，雖說越前信誓旦旦地說試裝的當天他放假，婚禮也是，可她就隱約覺得事情好像無法這麼順利呢。她胡思亂想地看著自己的手機，結果越前選在這時候來電。<br/>半夜十一點三十五分，要是平常龍崎早就睡了，她一愣，接起電話。<br/>「你果然還沒睡。」電話另一頭是再熟悉不過的越前的聲音，對方略帶笑意的語氣讓龍崎感覺像是在聽大提琴獨奏的圓舞曲。<br/>「龍馬怎麼會在這時間打電話來？」龍崎紅著臉問道。<br/>越前笑了笑，沒有正面回答龍崎，而是道：「抱歉，最近急診科比較忙，沒有辦法陪你，婚禮的事務還要你獨自打理。」<br/>龍崎笑嘆道：「請別覺得內疚，能打理這些事我非常樂意。」畢竟是完成自己青春時期的夢想，套用小坂田的話是她全身散發著粉紅色泡泡，當然這些話可不能跟越前講。<br/>越前微笑道：「除了這件事，我想請你幫我轉達一下令尊令堂確認他們方便的時間，家父家母明天會從美國回來，他們很堅持要在婚禮前走一趟龍崎府上，時間隨你們定吧。」他頓了一頓，正色道：「我的時間比較難喬，可能只能等試裝那天再去一趟。」<br/>龍崎溫言道：「我能理解，請別放在心上。」<br/>越前想了一下，又道：「菜菜子姊也會回來，屆時家裡會有人打理，如果你覺得不自在可以先回自己的公寓住幾天。」<br/>龍崎笑道：「好，我見機行事。不過我自己是很想見見令尊與令堂。」<br/>越前大笑，道：「我怕你害羞，我老爸大概從我退役後就開始在講什麼時候要娶你回家。」<br/>龍崎臉又紅了。<br/>越前道：「不相信吧，爸爸如果不是這麼確定兒子的心意是不會隨便說這種話的。」<br/>「啊？」龍崎一愣，她一直覺得越前南次郎很喜歡欺負自己的兒子，以至於她又沒聽清楚越前這番話的含意。<br/>還好越前下一句話解救了她，越前笑道：「所以別亂想了，早點睡吧，女人的皮膚是睡出來的。」他頓了一頓，續笑道：「還有櫻乃，我想我已經講過不止一次，我愛你。」<br/>最後一個字落下，像是花仙子手裡的魔法棒，祂僅是輕輕一揮，週遭的花便盛開。<br/>白日所到處，青春洽自來。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（17）<br/>正如越前所說，婚禮的事務確實有些繁忙。若非有結婚在先的摯友小坂田的幫忙，龍崎確定自己可能忙不過來。<br/>所幸他們宴客的桌數並不多，並且幾乎都是雙方相當熟識的共通友人，因此在桌次安排沒有太多問題。只是有些可惜是不二來電說當天他與手塚可能無法出席。<br/>「真的很抱歉啊龍崎，我跟國光當天需要留守東大醫院。」不二歉然道。<br/>「沒關係的，還好婚禮前我們先吃過飯了。」龍崎溫言道，她頓了一頓，想起套量當天幸村與越前的對話，便道：「不二學長的身體好一些了嗎？」<br/>不二笑嘆道：「只是老毛病復發，休息三天已經沒事。是精市與越前太過緊張。」<br/>龍崎皺了皺眉頭，幸村與越前的反應大概不是只有緊張而已，肯定還很心疼。龍崎又想起不二在上週六晚上為越前代理急診室站崗，她輕聲道：「無論是不二學長還是手塚學長，都是很溫柔的人呢。」<br/>不二笑道：「你這話如果說給越前聽他一定會反駁，我跟國光在帶後進的時候絕對不是走什麼和藹導師路線。」<br/>龍崎噗哧笑了出來，說道：「必須的。畢竟龍馬也跟我說過『沒醫術等於沒醫德』，我想他肯定是非常要求自己。」<br/>不二除了來電表達歉意之外，還向龍崎說手塚有拿嬰兒房及家具店的現金禮券並且沒有期限，表示龍崎未來可能會用到。龍崎驚訝得說不出話來，不二與手塚永遠都想的比一般人遠。<br/>「不二學長，抱歉我有一件事相問，越前在急診科的情況還好嗎？」龍崎猶豫了很久，最後還是問出心中的疑惑。<br/>不二一愣，溫和地道：「怎麼突然這麼問？」<br/>龍崎焦慮地道：「他太忙，幾乎沒時間陪我。我算了一下結婚當天他可能還在急診科大輪轉，我很怕那天會有狀況。」她頓了一頓，又道：「我之前有想過我們結婚的速度是不是太快。明明可以等他大輪轉告一段落再進行的。」<br/>不二聞言，輕笑出來。<br/>龍崎聽到不二的笑聲，臉色更紅，很慶幸還好與不二是在講電話。<br/>「抱歉，讓你感到不自在。如果要我看，我認為越前是想盡快把你娶回家。」不二微笑道。<br/>隔著電話龍崎都能想像不二那溫和的神情。<br/>「還有你不必擔心那種事，一切都會順利的，別忘記醫院裡還有兩個學長罩著。但這件事請你別跟越前說，雖然當天我們無法出席婚禮真的很對不住。」不二笑應道。<br/>對方的話像定心丸，龍崎安心不少，她笑著點頭，隨即想到不二不可能看到，並道：「好，謝謝你，不二學長。」<br/>不二嘆了一口氣，說道：「如果能出席，我還真希望能夠當你們婚禮的司琴，但在你面前彈琴肯定是班門弄斧。」<br/>龍崎被逗笑了，她道：「哪有的事，我可忘不了學長彈琴的樣子。」<br/>不二笑了笑，應道：「龍崎，除了你們的婚禮，我也非常期待你復出古典音樂界的日子。」<br/>龍崎笑道：「好，我跟經紀人都安排好了，謝謝你們的幫忙。」<br/>兩人這才掛了電話。龍崎這才認真地想起來，婚禮其實來得並不算快，起碼從初中到現在也歷經了十五、十六年的時光。<br/>然而他們的機遇來得很巧，佔盡天時地利與人和。<br/>他的青春等一個她，她的未來等一個他，當然這個『他』與『她』是可以互換的。<br/>不過週遭的人，甚至全世界都在等著他們。<br/>在等一場以越前龍馬及龍崎櫻乃為主角的盛大婚禮。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（18）<br/>試裝的前一天晚上越前雖然還是看不到人，不過當天早上還沒到時間點，龍崎倒被越前的電話叫醒。<br/>「醒了沒？我剛從醫院會來還沒吃，陪我一起吃早飯好嗎？」越前披頭就道。<br/>龍崎大驚，連忙問越前在哪裡。<br/>「路上，大概十分鐘後到你那邊。我專心開車，掛了。」越前淡應道。<br/>龍崎聽到訊號切斷的聲音，發呆了兩秒才回過神來整理自己與準備早餐的時間並不多。所幸她有買一些食材，多準備越前的份不是太困難的事。<br/>果不其然，越前在十分鐘後真的到家，兩人簡單地吃了早飯。<br/>越前笑道：「怪了，明明是我從醫院趕回家，你看起來怎麼反而比我狼狽？」<br/>龍崎嗔道：「那是你突然回家，我沒有準備。」<br/>越前大笑，應道：「放輕鬆一點，無論是怎麼樣的你，我都喜歡。」<br/>龍崎摀著臉道：「龍馬拜託你不要一本正經地說那些話。」<br/>兩人收拾過後便出了門。他們安排是這樣的，先去婚紗店試裝、接到越前父母、最後到龍崎家拜訪。<br/>本來越前已經有心理準備自己無法去拜訪龍崎父母，不過對方願意等，便等到越前休假的時候。<br/>龍崎坐在副駕駛座都能感覺到越前心情很好，不過越前也坦承要見龍崎父母還是有些緊張，龍崎笑了出來。</p><p>第一站先去試裝。龍崎特別期待，雖然看過幸村的設計稿，雖對成品已有些想像空間，然看到實體感覺還是不太一樣。<br/>幸村一共設計三套禮服，其中一套是白色的西式婚紗；另外兩套則是和式禮服分別是雪白華美的白無垢以及豔麗花色的色打掛。<br/>男款自然是一套紋付褲以及一套西裝。<br/>幸村曾千交待萬交待一定要預留時間試衣服，龍崎與越前見到禮服後登時瞭然。雖然走和式婚禮是越前的意思，不過龍崎還是很期待。<br/>井上小姐立刻協助龍崎與越前換上了和式禮服。<br/>越前換裝倒快，一下子就換好了。然而白無垢卻是一層一層穿上去，像個儀式一樣，甚至需要兩位老師幫忙換裝。<br/>白無垢，既然稱白，那麼從服裝到配件自然是全部雪白，是從江戶時代開始做為婚禮的服裝。兩位老師一層一層地用白布與毛巾將龍崎的身子包裹起來，並且適時地詢問龍崎是否會感到不適。<br/>緊接著是插上布包、短劍及和扇，並且在腰上綁著圓結，便完成了白無垢的內部。<br/>和扇，因末端寬廣，象徵長久延續的幸福，禮節上不可打開。<br/>短劍則有驅魔之意，亦代表著女生保護自己。<br/>小包在過去是放著新娘的隨身物品，而演變到今日則代表對先生的專情。<br/>圓結及布料則是永遠幸福與早生貴子的意思。<br/>穿完了白無垢的內裡，越前就有些看呆。光是內裡就足見幸村的各種設計巧思，無論是在布料或是花紋，甚至到和扇、短劍與小包的挑選，幸村都沒馬虎，都是他仔細挑過的。<br/>幸村有說過他不擅長設計白無垢，畢竟是傳統服飾，能修改的地方並不多，但他確實設計出他的風格。<br/>雖是白色布料，但正如幸村本人的風格，那種白端麗而大方，穿在龍崎身上則更襯她氣質出眾。<br/>「啊，我從沒想過白無垢這麼美。」越前好半晌，才好不容易說了一句。<br/>龍崎笑著低下頭，說道：「這還只是內裡，還沒穿上打掛呢。」<br/>兩人互動讓幫忙換裝的兩位老師忍不住笑了出來。<br/>最後是穿上打掛，總算是完成整套白無垢的試裝。兩人站在一起，登對無比。<br/>試了第一套衣服，接著是第二套色打掛。<br/>男方的衣服是同一套；女方的話則是換下白色的打掛，再換上有顏色的打掛，內裡則是一模一樣。<br/>如果說幸村白無垢的設計已經過關，那麼色打掛才稍微綻放出他的功力。<br/>色打掛，是室町時代至江戶時代之間日本武家女性的最高禮裝。以紅色及黑色最為常見的，演變至今已有諸多顏色，可是幸村選的是正紅色。<br/>正紅色搭在白色的內裡外，那反差足夠耀眼，穿在龍崎身上則如鮮花綻放一般。<br/>幸村會選正紅色其實讓今天才看到設計兼成品的越前有些意外。<br/>「我以為他會選其他顏色，比如說蒼紫色什麼的。」越前笑嘆道。<br/>龍崎噗哧笑了出來，說道：「正紅色不好嗎？」<br/>越前笑著搖頭，道：「你穿什麼都好看。」<br/>後來井上小姐這才解釋幸村的設計理念。<br/>白無垢，一般說來的確是女方潔淨無瑕的象徵，但其實還有一種說法代表死去，意即象徵新娘沒有自己的顏色，即將融入夫家。<br/>而正紅色的色打掛則代表鮮血與新的生命。<br/>就設計傳統服飾而言，幸村意外地十分循規蹈矩。<br/>最後一套則是西式白紗，龍崎有特別跟幸村說過這套禮服她還想要用在自己復出的第一場演奏會，幸村信誓旦旦地說沒問題。<br/>換上最後一套禮服，無論男裝或女裝，幸村的設計本領才完完全全地綻放出來。<br/>因為是宴客用的禮服，顏色沒有那麼講究，幸村選的是淡紫色。<br/>裙擺採用合身剪裁而放棄澎澎裙，長度是不必穿平底鞋就可以露出雙腳的長度，如果龍崎坐著的話裙擺長度會到她的小腿肚。<br/>上半身的剪裁則是體現出亞洲女性如水滴的胸型以及龍崎本人纖細的腰身，而這款禮服的袖子是薄紗處理，看上去十分端莊，並且確實能用在龍崎演奏的公開場合。<br/>這下不用問龍崎對這套禮服的滿意程度了，從她的神情來看那絕對是喜出望外。</p><p>兩人試完了衣服，很快便接到了越前的父母親。再繞去龍崎府上也只是一下子的時間而已。<br/>越前有了兩老當後盾，到了龍崎家總算沒這麼緊張。<br/>四位大家長都是舊識，雖一段時間未見，但很快也就聊開來。龍崎在家忙碌一下招待大家，越前要溜之前倒是被一位大前輩逮住。<br/>「小子，要溜去哪裡，你與櫻乃結婚第一個應該先來找我吧？」那人笑道。<br/>越前抬頭，說話的人是龍崎教練，他笑道：「所以我這不是來了嗎，老太婆？」<br/>龍崎教練哼了一聲，挑眉笑道：「我總算是盼到這一天，先預祝你新婚於快啦。」<br/>越前燦笑，他猶豫了一下，上前給了龍崎教練一個擁抱。<br/>龍崎教練，大概是他與她之間的引線者，兩人能夠有今天某種程度上來看是龍崎教練牽線的，比如龍崎櫻乃姓龍崎，再比如越前南次郎給龍崎教練教過。<br/>緣份真的很奇妙，這條線將他們牽在一起。<br/>兜兜繞繞，幸福就在身邊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（19）<br/>人的預感總是很準。<br/>結婚的前一個晚上，越前臨時被找去代大夜班，晚上八點被找去之後就再也沒消息。雖然說越前婚前一直信誓旦旦地說結婚當天他一定會出現，可現在時間都要到了，龍崎依舊沒有越前的電話或是簡訊。<br/>已經早起換上白無垢的龍崎在驅車前往神社的一路上心事重重，坐在她身旁的小坂田連聲安慰。<br/>「沒問題的，龍馬一定會趕回來。」小坂田說道。<br/>龍崎抬眼看了看小坂田，嘆了一口氣。<br/>小坂田也嘆了氣，握著龍崎的手，連她自己都知道這句話說的有多沒底氣。<br/>不過總不至於讓婚禮開天窗吧？她講了兩次便說不下去。<br/>「我沒事的，朋香。離修拔儀式還有點時間，我相信龍馬。」龍崎微笑道。<br/>小坂田聞言，總算是對龍崎的情緒寬心一些。</p><p>另一方面臨時被找去急診室的越前好不容易結束早上值班。他低頭看了一下手機，手機已經沒電了，他再看一眼時鐘立刻意識到婚禮的急迫性。<br/>越前搔著頭，完蛋，此刻龍崎肯定非常擔憂。<br/>隔壁手術台的主治醫師也開完台走了出來，是不二。<br/>不二驚訝地看著越前，問道：「你怎麼還在醫院？」<br/>越前搔著頭，應道：「剛那一台耽誤了，病人內臟大出血，手術過程很驚險。」他頓了一頓，苦笑道：「我沒怨過什麼，但櫻乃肯定擔心。」他太過擔心以至於沒有發現不二還在醫院也是有些奇怪的事。<br/>不二皺了皺眉，問道：「聯繫上她了嗎？」<br/>越前又搖了頭，他正要說些什麼，不過一道刺耳的救護車鳴笛聲劃破空氣，直衝眾人耳膜而來。越前聽到後臉色丕變。<br/>再然後是當班護士日笈跑向越前及不二，歉然說道：「抱歉，越前醫師、不二主任，突發狀況，需要兩名醫師上刀。」<br/>不二不等越前說話，直接問了日笈護士關於傷患的狀況。<br/>日笈護士表示傷患一共有兩名，有一名的狀況比較危急，有傷即頭部需要先處理，另一名還能撐個一小段時間。<br/>「急診室都已經安排妥當，助理醫師也在隨時待命。可是現在急診室當班的醫師們手頭上都有案件，該怎麼辦才好。」日笈護士說道，瞥了越前一眼，神情有些愧疚。<br/>基本上越前要結婚的事情大部份的同仁都已經知道，雖說昨天是越前當班，但急診科缺醫師，依照平時狀況越前是需要幫忙開台的。<br/>不二點點頭，對日笈護士正色道：「那我知道了，頭部受傷的患者那台我來處理。然後日笈小姐請你幫我聯繫手塚醫師，那台交給他。」<br/>日笈護士一愣，反問道：「可是他今天不必當班啊？」<br/>不二挑眉道：「不是說兩位傷患情況危急，你儘管打給他。」他頓了一頓，微笑道：「催他動作快一點。若我沒說錯他此刻應是在趕往醫院的路上，催他一下讓他提提速，超速罰單算越前醫師的。」<br/>日笈護士與越前紛紛瞪大雙眼。<br/>不二輕聲催促道：「快去吧，人命關天。」<br/>日笈護士連忙回過神來，應了一聲後便跑開了。<br/>不二走近越前，拿出自己的手機遞給他並輕輕拍了拍對方的肩膀，笑道：「至於你，準新郎官，修拔儀式快開始了，醫院不是你該繼續待的地方。我的手機先拿去用吧，等等幫我交給櫃檯就好。」<br/>越前見不二又要往手術室走去，連忙拉住不二的手臂。<br/>不二回頭看他，溫言道：「我不是說過醫院裡有我們在嗎？快去吧，龍崎等你很久了。」<br/>越前點點頭，伸手一拉忍不住抱了抱不二，說道：「不二學長謝謝你，請替我轉告手塚學長。」他放開不二，續道：「如果可以，希望傍晚的婚宴能夠見到你與手塚學長。」<br/>不二聳聳肩，笑道：「屆時讓我露一手鋼琴。」</p><p>龍崎焦慮地望著神社門口，心中暗自祈禱越前能夠趕上修拔儀式。然後她永遠忘不了那個畫面。<br/>神社門口出現一道身影，那人身型修長，背著光看不出樣貌，不過從站在門口及前殿的巫女們還有神職人員們的反應來看，想來這位人物對整場婚禮極其重要。<br/>那人再往前跑了數步，身上的醫生白袍還沒來得及換下，卻已道出他得身份，越前龍馬，是才從醫院匆匆趕來的越前龍馬。<br/>龍崎瞪大雙眼，雙手掩住嘴以防自己驚呼失態。不過才從醫院走出來的越前理應當要疲憊之極，可他神采奕奕，完全不像是值班十六小時之後的樣子。<br/>只見越前緩緩走向她，自信的笑容多少難掩緊張，可依舊十分耀眼。龍崎便看著越前在自己面前伸出手。<br/>「等很久了嗎？」越前咧嘴笑問道。<br/>龍崎搖搖頭，笑嘆道：「你總算來了。雖然服裝都跟我一樣純白，但沒關係你就穿這樣吧，顏色看上去更像夫妻裝。」<br/>越前大笑，說道：「別，我們好不容易請幸村前輩幫忙，我去換裝，你再等我一下。」他頓了一頓，又道：「我遲到了，真的很抱歉。」<br/>龍崎笑了笑，伸出食指放到越前的雙唇上，應道：「你沒有來遲，而是剛剛好。所以請別跟我道歉，我等你，十七年我都願意等了何況只是多等十分鐘。」<br/>越前一愣，但還沒結束，龍崎捧著他的臉輕輕吻了他。<br/>龍崎突如其來的舉動對越前的殺傷力有點大，越前好不容易克制住自己才沒當眾摟著龍崎深吻或是更深入對方私密之處的舉動。<br/>所幸整場婚禮在越前趕到並且換上禮服後一切都順利進行，連天氣都很好，陽光燦爛，然而更燦爛的是兩位新人的笑容。<br/>兩人的婚禮便在親朋好友們的祝福下順利完成。作為婚禮的座上賓龍崎教練則表示這是她所參加的婚禮當中印象最深刻並且最感動的一場。<br/>能不感動嗎？互生情愫到最後確定執子之手共度一生。<br/>龍崎在交換戒指的時候險些哭了出來，反而是越前在喝交杯酒時笑得意氣風發。</p><p>傍晚，越前等人接續早上的婚禮，在自家附近的飯店宴客。幾乎所有受邀的親朋好友們都到齊了。<br/>開席的時間並沒有拖延太久，而幸村為他們設計的禮服更是亮點，一些朋友們詢問禮服設計，無形中為幸村打了不少廣告。這當中收益最大的自然是幸村，手裡拿著鬱金香杯晃著紅酒，笑容簡直燦爛得不行。<br/>越前一手牽著龍崎，一手拿著裝葡萄汁的酒杯一桌一桌敬酒，十桌的人都看過一輪就是未見到兩位學長，他有些慌亂，低聲問龍崎：「怎麼沒見到不二學長與手塚學長？」<br/>龍崎驚訝地看著他，說道：「你忘了嗎，他們在醫院啊。」<br/>越前猛然想起自己離開醫院前還向不二借了手機這件事，結果口袋裡沉甸甸的東西提醒他忘記將手機放去櫃檯，才這樣想著，不二的手機卻響了起來。<br/>來電顯示是手塚國光。<br/>越前猶豫了一下，還是接起電話。<br/>對方聽到了越前的聲音，笑著道：「我的手機果然在你那邊，往後看吧！」<br/>是熟悉的聲音，也是手機的主人，不二周助。<br/>越前聞言，回頭一看，果真見到手塚與不二兩人站在不遠處，身上已然換上西裝，越前甚至覺得他們兩人的西裝可能也是幸村設計的。<br/>不二走向越前，笑道：「謝謝你幫我保管。幸好我跟國光趕上喜宴了，我已經超過三天沒進食真的好餓。」<br/>越前訕笑著把手機還給了原本的主人，笑道：「盡量吃，謝謝你不二學長。」他又看了手塚，笑道：「也謝謝你，手塚學長。」<br/>手塚點點頭，溫言道：「雖然你今天應該聽不下數遍，不過……。」他頓了一頓，忍俊道：「新婚愉快。」說完，他便帶著不二去招呼其他青學的網球社社眾。<br/>臨走前越前還聽到手塚低聲叨唸不二，大概說他過度勞累胃有些出血，還不能吃固體食物。越前嘆了一口氣，為不二有些心疼。<br/>「怎麼了？」龍崎輕聲問道。<br/>越前笑了笑，說道：「我真的慶幸有兩位學長幫忙。」<br/>「那是當然的，他們很可靠喔。」龍崎笑道。<br/>「不過今天不聊他們了，越前太太，我期待這一刻已經很久，未來人生路上請多指教。」越前正色道，這下他總算能深深吻著自己的太太。<br/>越前太太，龍崎櫻乃，喔不，要改稱她為越前櫻乃。龍崎初時有些不習慣新的稱呼，但沒關係，新的姓氏伴隨著新的身分，這是她期待已久的未來。<br/>原來幸福只不過等一切都成熟到不假思索。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尾聲<br/>九月初古典音樂界的消息幾乎都讓龍崎櫻乃佔盡了風頭。除了不光是她風光回歸古典音樂界，還有她上個月才大婚的消息。[2]<br/>作為古典音樂界小有名氣的鋼琴演奏家，龍崎也算是半個公眾人物。儘管結婚時謝絕媒體採訪，然她回歸古典音樂界後已婚的事情仍舊鬧得沸沸揚揚。<br/>而越前龍馬作為一位急流勇退的前網球職業選手，結婚的消息也隨著龍崎結婚消息曝光時同樣被刊登在當月網球月刊裡的小小篇幅。<br/>可無論如何，龍崎回歸古典音樂界不僅是古典音樂界的樂迷們企盼成真，也正是龍崎自己的希望。<br/>所以當龍崎穿著幸村設計的西式禮服，於東京墨田音樂廳展開復出後的第一場演奏會時，不光只有小坂田等人感動，更感動的是越前本人。<br/>「她穿那套演奏鋼琴是因為想把自己嫁給鋼琴嗎？」小坂田低聲調侃道。<br/>越前好笑地看了小坂田一眼，道：「別說傻話了。」<br/>「那你倒是說說真正原因。」小坂田笑道，仍舊不放棄挖八卦的機會。<br/>「專心聽琴。」越前淡道。<br/>小坂田撇了撇嘴，只得將目光又放在舞台上。<br/>真正原因越前是知道的，就是這原因太美且令人陶醉，他只打算放在心底。<br/>當龍崎把自己的決定在前一天晚上告訴了越前時，得知真正原因後的越前，現在看到龍崎穿那套禮服都覺得是她的告白。<br/>他的太太是這麼說的：「我第一眼就喜歡上鋼琴，如同我第一眼喜歡上你。鋼琴的美好都有你在，龍馬，我愛你。」<br/>初戀如初心，你我何其幸福能夠帶著這份心意並肩前行。</p><p>全文完  2020.01.17</p><p>備註：<br/>[1]王心凌─在青春迷失的咖啡館<br/>[2]為閱讀不錯亂且統一，本文仍延用龍崎。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>